cosas inesperadas
by adoriana-chan
Summary: saena, la madre de kyoko se ha contactado, visitas inesperadas pero agradables, ¿el secreto de Ren descubierto?, ¿nuevo drama?, ¿viaje?. soy mala para los resúmenes, por favor pasen y lean denle una oportunidad a la historia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola minna, es la primera historia de skip beat que escribo, la verdad no sé si estarán de acuerdo conmigo, pero nakamura-sama nos ha hecho sufrir mucho, con el manga y además tener que esperar mensualmente el manga, como si fuera la menstruación ( perdón si hay chicos leyendo esto), en fin los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nakamura-sama. Espero que les guste mucho mi fic y espero que me recomienden muchos animes.

Advertencia: alerta de posible spolier, necesitas haber leído los primeros 217 capítulos del manga, si lo lees es porque ya los has leído o porque los lees bajo tu propio riesgo, en fin me gusta que se arriesguen.

-sdguahnsf: conversación normal

_Jhwefkqwjh_: pensamiento de los personajes

Esfqwjhdgb: historia

(Xdfvbzx): pensamiento de la autora

**Capítulo 1: **

Kyoko se hallaba en su habitación después de la visita de Sho, el ambiente estaba tenso, él dijo que su madre se había contactado.

_¿Qué debo hacer?, hay tres cosas que me preocupan. Numero uno: mi madre me está buscando o lo que sea este haciendo, numero dos: los padres de Sho en cualquier momento podrían venir por mí y número tres: me enamore de Tsuruga- san y si el bastardo de sho me descubre estoy muerta, me enviara de regreso a Kyoto_. En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la canción de su celular:

_- I say yes, zutto, Kimi no soba ni iru yo, donna mirai wa bokura wo tameshi tatte kitto (sí, quiero, estar junto a ti para siempre, sin importar que tipo de pruebas, nos ponga el futuro_(es el opening 2 de zero no tsukaima)_)-_ ah, es el tono que le puse a tsuruga-san- dijo sonrojándose.

-Tsuruga-san?, ¿Cómo está?, ¿cómo va la filmación?, ¿ha comido bien?, ¿cuándo regresa?- _que atrevimiento de mi parte, hacerle tantas preguntas._

- estoy bien Mogami-san- dijo con una sonrisa, _que bien se preocupa por mí y por mi trabajo_- si he comido bien cuando vuelva te mostrare la evidencia (no sé si lo recuerdan pero ella le pidió la evidencia de que si estaba comiendo bien), la filmación esta perfecta y vamos avanzando muy rápido, tal vez terminemos antes de lo pensado así que tal vez vuelva mañana en la noche o pasado mañana en la madrugada.

-ha, ya veo-dijo Kyoko, pero todavía tenía un deje de preocupación en su voz, que era respecto a lo de su madre y sin darse cuenta empezó a sollozar sin contenerse.

-Mogami- san, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué te sucede?- pregunto Ren muy preocupado.

-….n-nada

-Mogami- san, ¿qué sucede? - dijo poniendo seria la voz-_Fuwa, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?, pero ella nunca llora por él, debe ser algo mas_ - Mogami-san, responde, ¿no me digas que te paso algo relacionado con Fuwa?

-mmm…m- se sobresaltó Kyoko.

-lo sabía, ¿qué sucedió?-dijo calmando su voz para no asustarla.

-bueno…-_no me queda otra opción, se lo diré, de todos modos estaba esperando a hablar con el cuándo volviera, ya que siempre me da buenos consejos, como sempai y como amigo, aunque quisiera que fuera como algo mas… no, ¿en qué estás pensando, Kyoko?, él ya está enamorado de alguien- _sí, está un poco relacionado con el pero… no fue culpa de él.

-¿entonces qué es?-_lo está defendiendo, espero que no sea así,_ pensaba Ren enojado.

-_está enojado puedo sentirlo en su voz.-_Vera, es que cuando regrese del viaje y entre a mi habitación me lo encontré sentado normalmente como si fuera su casa y quiso darme ordenes, como si yo fuera su sirvienta…- decía Kyoko enojada.

-_ese cretino, como se atreve-_pensaba Ren

_-_me desvié de la verdadera razón, perdón, lo que sucedió fue que el vino a decirme que mi madre se contactó con sus padres y que ellos podrían venir por mí, lo que me preocupa es que esa mujer este buscándome- no quiero tener que ver nada con ella, tchh, no sé qué hacer Tsuruga-san- dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas.

-descuida Mogami-san cuando vuelva hablaremos mejor las cosas- _tengo que terminar la filmación rápido y volver cuanto antes a Tokyo._

_-_arigato Tsuruga-san, ahora estoy más tranquila.

-no hay de que, nos vemos- _al menos fui de ayuda en algo, _pensaba Ren mientras colgaba.

Después de la llamada Kyoko se recostó en el suelo de su habitación-_ ¿qué debería hacer?-_en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar nuevamente, pero esta vez era otra canción._- dream star-the generous-_(el primer opening de skip beat, no pude evitar poner este en mi fic, XD), esta vez Kyoko si miro la pantalla, porque ese era el tono que tenía para casi todas las personas, (menos, Ren, kanae y el presidente).

-Sawara-san. ¿Cómo está?

-bien. Mogami-san, te llamo porque tengo un trabajo especial para ti.

-¿de verdad?, ¿de qué trata?

- sé que te gustara por….

-Sawara-san, Sawara-san ¿Qué pasa?

…..Del otro lado de la línea alguien le quito el teléfono de las manos a Sawara….

-hello hija, ¿cómo has estado?

-a Kyoko le brillaron los ojos al escuchar esa voz- otou-san, ¿es usted?

-si soy yo y vine con alguien a quien querías conocer.

-¿su esposa… digo okaa-san?-_no puede ser, que alegría._

- sí, y el trabajo especial es que vengas y te quedes con nosotros, ella te quiere conocer, y si es en el mismo lugar donde nos quedamos la vez anterior que vine, mañana a las 7:30 am pasamos por ti, bye bye

-ehhh?, nani?, ya colgó. ¡Okami-san¡- llamo Kyoko mientras salía con una sonrisa de su habitación.

-¿sí?, ¿Qué pasa Kyoko-chan?

- mañana a las 7:30 pasan por mí de la agencia, tengo que hacer un trabajo- dijo con una sonrisa- y puede que no esté por varios días.

-está bien, entonces debes descansar, ya es tarde, oyasumi, Kyoko-chan

-de acuerdo, gracias, dele las buenas noches al jefe, de mi parte

-bien.

…..a la mañana siguiente….

-Kyoko-chan, ¿ya te vas?- dijo okami-san entrando a la habitación de Kyoko

-¿adonde?-dijo el jefe asomándose por la puerta.

- no te preocupes, querido, Kyoko-chan va a salir porque tiene trabajo.

-¿de la agencia?-dijo el jefe.

-si-dijo Kyoko mientras terminaba de empacar la ropa necesaria, incluyendo el traje de una pieza de LOVE ME y mirando el reloj de pared- solo faltan cinco min…- fue interrumpida en ese momento por un montón de ruido como si fuese un carnaval que había entrado al darumaya- ¿presidente que hace aquí… y Yashiro-san también?, junto con…. No puede ser, otou-san- dijo

-Kyoko-chan, ¿Quién es?, ¿tu padre…?.- okami-san, quedo petrificada por quien estaba en frente de ella- ¿Hi-Hi-Hizuri Kuu?

- mucho gusto, ¿ustedes son las personas que cuidan de mi hija?

-sí, somos nosotros- dijo el jefe

-ahhh, ya recuerdo, Kyoko-chan nos lo comento- dijo okami-san.

- okami-san, jefe, hasta luego, ya me tengo que ir- dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia

-que te valla bien- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-buenos dias, Sebastián-san- dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia, la cual fue recibida con otra reverencia por parte de Sebastián.

-yashiro-san, ¿qué hace aquí?

- voy a la agencia y el presidente se ofreció a llevarme

-a, ya veo.

-Kyoko-chan, tu madre te espera en el auto- dijo Kuu con un tono divertido.

Al entrar a la limusina había una mujer de ojos verdes, cabello rubio muy rizado, y piel blanca, la cual Kyoko de haberla conocido en algún lago o bosque o algo por el estilo, habría pensado que era la reina de las hadas, (no está muy lejos de la verdad, jeje), que la miraba con una cálida sonrisa y de un momento a otro se le tiro encima y comenzó a abrasarla.

-tu bebes ser Kyoko-chan, eres tan linda, siempre quise tener una hija-dijo la mujer mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de Kyoko- estoy tan feliz

-Julieta, querida, la estas asustando preséntate adecuadamente- dijo Kuu con una gota de sudor en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-lo siento- dijo Julieta, separándose un poco de Kyoko- estoy muy emocionada, gusto en conocerte soy Hizuri Julieta, pero dime okaa-san. Dijo abrazándola nuevamente.

En ese momento el celular de Kyoko sonó con _dream star._

-¿Sawara-san?

-Mogami-san te hablo porque anoche se me olvido decirte que hoy, al medio día tienes que venir a la agencia a buscar el nuevo guion, para un drama en el que serás la protagonista.

-¿ehhh?, ¿protagonista?, ¿de verdad, Sawara-san?

- sí.

- arigato, nos vemos- dijo con los ojos brillantes.

-¿qué sucede hija?- pregunto Julieta

- m-me- dieron un protagónico- dijo Kyoko con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos-¿presidente?, ¿por qué esta tan callado?

- no es nada, es que estoy un poco cansado porque anoche, me quede viendo un maratón especial de animes de amor, que empezó a las 7:00 pm y termino a las 7:00 am, mas de doce horas sin dormir. Pero valió la pena fue tan hermoso, tan refrescante- decía el presidente con una alegría exagerada- por otro lado hurra por Mogami-kun, tu primer protagónico.

-sí, estoy muy emocionada- la alegría de Kyoko fue interrumpida por, nuevamente su teléfono celular:_ I say yes, zutto, Kimi no soba ni iru yo, donna mirai wa bokura wo tameshi tatte kitto (sí, quiero, estar junto a ti para siempre, sin importar que tipo de pruebas, nos ponga el futuro)_ y todos se quedaron viendo extrañados a Kyoko (menos el presidente), porque el tono era diferente del anterior, se había sonrojado y cuando contesto:

-tsuruga-san, si, ¿Qué pasa?-_que vergüenza,_ fue el pensamiento de Kyoko.Todos se quedaron anonadados por el tono de celular que tenía Kyoko para Ren, bueno el presidente no.

-jeje, es Ren-dijo yashiro aliviado,_ pensé que era otro chico, un momento eso quiere decir que tal vez a Kyoko-chan también le guste Ren- _y Julieta pensaba: ¿_Ren?, un momento ese es el nombre artístico de mí bebe, a mi hijita le gusta mí bebe o eso creo, hurra, necesito un plan._ El pensamiento de Kuu: _hija, te esperan muchas preguntas. _Y yashiro:_ kyaaaa, no puede ser, esperen a que Ren lo sepa, wajajajajaja, _gritaba internamente como fangirl.

- Mogami-san llamo, para avisarte, que el director está enfermo, por suerte solo nos faltaban dos escenas, y las aremos en un par de semanas, así que vuelvo hoy al medio día.

- entonces, ¿ira a la agencia hoy tsuruga-san?, mañana yo estaré en la agencia a esa hora, podremos hablar entonces- _¿porque todos me miran así?, me estoy asustando- _bien, hasta luego nos vemos.

- ¿Por qué me miran así?- dijo Kyoko.

-Kyoko-chan- dijo yashiro con su cara maliciosa-¿ese era Ren, verdad?

-sí, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-_yashiro-san me está asustando, ¿se habrá dado cuenta?, no pensé que tsuruga-san me fuera a llamar ahora._

-por nada, solo curiosidad-dijo yashiro

-hija, cuando lleguemos hablaremos, quiero que me cuentes, todo sobre ti-dijo Julieta, mientras pensaba:_ ni creas que te me vas a escapar de esta, queridita, me contaras todo de ti, y si digo todo es todo._

-hai, okaa-san- _ella si es una buena madre, pero por alguna razón, parece que trama algo- _fue el pensamiento de Kyoko.

-bien ya llegamos- dijo Kuu bajando del auto- Gracias, por traerme jefe. Julieta, hija, vamos.

-Hai, otou-san. Hai, querido- dijeron Julieta y Kyoko al unísono. Y a pesar de que Julieta era mucho más alta que Kyoko, se le colgó encima todo el camino, hasta llegar al apartamento.

-bien, Kyoko-chan, ¿qué quieres hacer?- pregunto Julieta.

-mmm, otou-san, okaa-san, ¿ya desayunaron?

-no, dijeron ambos al unísono.

-bien, entonces preparare el desayuno-dijo muy alegre Kyoko.

-sí, sí, sí, yo te ayudo- dijo Julieta. Pero Kyoko vio como Kuu se ponía detrás de Julieta, hacia señas y rogaba a Dios, para que dijera que no.

-no te preocupes, okaa-san, yo lo hare, es un regalo de bienvenida para ustedes- dijo Kyoko haciendo caso a lo que hacía Kuu.

-ahhh, está bien- dijo Julieta, y Kyoko se dirigió a la cocina.

Pasados 30 minutos:

-Okaa-san, otou-san, ya está listo el desayuno por favor siéntense, prepare un desayuno tradicional, al estilo Kyoto, espero que les guste.

-hurra, justo lo que yo quería- dijo Kuu- querida, nuestra hija, cocina muy bien, vas a quedar encantada.

Julieta se metió un bocado a la boca y empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede okaa-san?, ¿no te gusto?

-no es eso, es que es lo más rico que he probado en mi vida- dijo Julieta atiborrándose de comida- si Kuon lo probara estaría encantado, aunque pensándolo bien ese muchacho siempre ha sido difícil, para que coma bien y cuide su salud, correctamente.

-¿su hijo?, la verdad es que con esa descripción me recuerda a alguien que conozco- dice Kyoko mientras se sienta en la mesa para comer y Kuu solo la escucha, porque estaba muy entretenido en su plato.

-¿sí?, ¿a quién?- pregunto Julieta.

-a tsuruga-san- dijo Kyoko y Julieta instantáneamente presto mucha más atención a lo que decía- a pesar de que es un hombre, es muy irresponsable, respecto a si mismo, parece un niño, casi siempre tengo que decirle a yashiro-san que este pendiente de que el coma, pero normalmente soy yo la que tengo que estar alerta. Incluso una vez que fui su manager temporal, ya que yashiro-san se enfermó, tsuruga-san estaba trabajando y empezó a sentirse mal y no me hiso caso de que estaba resfriado y al día siguiente amaneció con fiebre, pero aun así fue a trabajar y como había una escena de lluvia, que tuvieron que repetir muchas veces por que la actriz se equivocaba, se puso mucho peor, y tuve que cuidar de el por varios días y noches, estaba tan enfermo que no recordaba que el mismo se había puesto el pijama, bueno aun así lo admiro mucho, me ha ayudado en muchos de mis problemas desde que comencé a estudiar actuación, aunque cuando lo conocí, yo no le agradaba y él tampoco me agradaba a mí y sé que cuando está enojado, da su galante sonrisa caballerosa, y ni hablar de cuando está enojado de verdad, da mucho miedo-_si esa energía es muy atrayente,_ _decía uno de los demonios de Kyoko_- la verdad es que hay veces que no lo entiendo.

-ha, ya comprendo- dijo Julieta- y este tal tsuruga Ren, ¿te gusta verdad?- en ese momento Kuu que estaba tomando un vaso con agua lo escupió todo por la sorpresa, y Kyoko se sonrojo salvajemente.

-querida….- dijo Kuu nervioso

-o-okaa-san, se equivoca, y-yo lo admiro mucho, solo eso, él es mi s-sempai, mi modelo a seguir- _kami-sama perdóname por mentir,_ _era el pensamiento de los ángeles de Kyoko._

- a bien, lo que tú digas, pero luego hablaremos a solas sobre esto, por ahora solo háblanos de lo que tú quieras sobre ti- Dijo Julieta.

-está bien okaa-san, pero por el momento voy a lavar los platos.

N/A: Lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero soy nueva en esto de los fics, y ya que leyeron este capítulo digan, que edad creen que tengo, con mi forma de escribir y como imaginan que soy físicamente, me quiero divertir un poco con sus review, review, review, review, onegai si quieren que publique dejen review, por cierto díganme adry-chan o como a ustedes se les dé la gana, pero nada que sea ofensivo. Sayonara minna. Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, nuevamente aquí les traigo otro capítulo de skip beat, espere que les guste, los personajes le perteneces a nakamura-sama, a mí solo me pertenece esta historia.

Advertencia: alerta de posible spolier, necesitas haber leído los primeros 217 capítulos del manga, si lo lees es porque ya los has leído o porque los lees bajo tu propio riesgo, en fin me gusta que se arriesguen. Ahora los agradecimientos a Gladys Ashenbert por ponerme entres sus autores favoritos y a mi historia también como su favorita. Además gracias por el review que me dejaste, a SetsukaChoi y a rouus94, por poner mi historia en sus favoritos y a todas las personas que han leído mi historia.

-sdguahnsf: conversación normal

_Jhwefkqwjh_: pensamiento de los personajes

Esfqwjhdgb: historia

(Xdfvbzx): pensamiento de la autora

**Capítulo 2:**

-ha, ya comprendo- dijo Julieta- y este tal tsuruga Ren, ¿te gusta verdad?- en ese momento Kuu que estaba tomando un vaso con agua lo escupió todo por la sorpresa, y Kyoko se sonrojo salvajemente.

-querida….- dijo Kuu nervioso

-o-okaa-san, se equivoca, y-yo lo admiro mucho, solo eso, él es mi s-sempai, mi modelo a seguir- _kami-sama perdóname por mentir,_ _era el pensamiento de los ángeles de Kyoko._

- a bien, lo que tú digas, pero luego hablaremos a solas sobre esto, por ahora solo háblanos de lo que tú quieras sobre ti- Dijo Julieta.

-está bien okaa-san, pero por el momento voy a lavar los platos.

…después de que Kyoko lavo los platos….

-Kyoko-chan, hija, ven aquí- dijo Julieta

-hai okaa-san, te contare sobre mi vida, ya que me consideran su hija debo contártelo a ti y a otou-san- dijo Kyoko con cierto aire triste.

-bien, habla- dijo Kuu- desde el principio.

-sí, sí, desde Adán y Eva si es necesario- agrego Julieta y esto hiso que Kyoko soltara una suave risa.

- bueno, viví en Kyoto casi toda mi vida, vivía con mi madre- la mirada de Kyoko se ensombreció- Mogami Saena, ya que jamás conocí a mi padre y según ella, el ya no está en este mundo. Esa mujer, no quiero saber de ella, me abandono cuando tenía seis años, según ella era porque yo era un fracaso porque nunca sacaba cien en mis notas en la escuela, yo me esforzaba estudiando, nunca logre un cien, pero aun así siempre sacaba más de ochenta puntos, pero para ella jamás fue suficiente, lo que alegraba mi infancia era, mi mejor amigo, shotaro, mejor conocido como Fuwa sho, el cantante adolescente, que ahora es una de las personas a quien más detesto. Su familia tiene una posada, yo iba siempre a esa posada a ayudar desde que tengo memoria, los clientes me decían cosas así como la pequeña okami, yo quería agradarle a los padres de sho, que luego de que mi madre me abandonara ellos cuidaron de mí, y ahora que lo pienso ellos me entrenaron para que algún día fuera la esposa de él. sho no sabía que hacer cada vez que yo lloraba, así que me iba a llorar a otro lado para no molestarlo, y en ese lugar conocí a un niño unos cuatro o cinco años mayor que yo, él me apoyaba, jugábamos juntos y me animaba cuando decía que yo podía sacar cien puntos para complacer a mi madre, su nombre es corn pero él se tuvo que ir, de vuelta al lugar de donde era y entonces me regalo una piedra que cada vez que la sostengo me alivia, después de eso viví enamorada de sho y como él era el más popular de todos los chicos, las chicas de mi escuela siempre me odiaron, Por que vivía en su casa, debido a eso jamás pude hacer una amiga, cuando termine la secundaria, vine a tokyo con sho para que el pudiera realizar su sueño de ser cantante, yo hacia todo por él, tenía dos trabajos, pagaba un caro apartamento, para que el fuera feliz, pero la verdad el solo me utilizo como su sirvienta. Cuando me entere decidí que iba a tomar venganza, pero el me dijo que si lo quería hacer debía alcanzar la fama, entre en la actuación para vengarme, lo que causo que al inicio no me llevara bien con tsuruga-san y con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era bueno que hiciera eso y empecé a amar la actuación, empecé a recuperar el sentimiento de querer ser amada, la persona que ame y luego odie, ahora es mi rival. me han pasado muchas cosas, conocí a mi primera mejor amiga, los conocí a ustedes, a María-chan, al presidente y mucha personas más con las que estoy agradecida, empecé a descubrirme a mí misma. Y me he sentido enojada en muchas ocasiones, gane un acosador, lo cual no me agrada nada, siempre que puede me fastidia, se llama reino y es un cantante de una banda llamada beaggel o algo así-Julieta y Kuu rieron un poco, pensando en una banda conformada por cachorros- lo llamo el bastardo número dos, ya que el primero es shotaro. El chico al que odio, me robo mi primer beso creyendo que aún le pertenezco, aunque hace algunos días me encontré con corn, nuevamente, lo que me extraño es que se parecía mucho a tsuruga-san, solo que de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, pero el-el me beso, y yo le prometí a tsuruga-san que no iba a dejar que nadie me volviera a besar fuera de la actuación, hay que hago, aunque yo se lo conté todo, pensé que se iba a enojar porque rompí la promesa, pero no se enojó… lo siento, me desvié de tema, ya eso es todo.

-Kyoko-chan-gracias por confiar en nosotros y contárnoslo- dijo Julieta, un poco triste, porque varias de las cosas que Kyoko conto le partieron el alma- y cómo es eso de que le prometiste a Ren que no besarías a nadie más es, un poco raro, ¿quisieras contármelo?, si quieres que quede solo entre chicas- dijo Julieta mirando a Kuu.

-sí, sí, ya entendí, me voy- dijo Kuu- dormiré un rato.

-noooo, tu padre va a dormir, eso significa que tu historia le dio duro, mejor será que el bastardo número uno y el numero dos se cuiden.

-ehhh?

- es una broma, pero sé que si está molesto-dijo Julieta- lamento todo lo que te ha pasado hija, ¿alguien más sabe de esto?

-mmm, Mouko-san, que es mi mejor amiga, el presidente, mm, yashiro-san, la manager de shotaro, que solo conoce la parte de que el me utilizó y-y-y…-decía Kyoko roja.

-y ¿Quién?, hija-_ya sé quién es_

_- _t-tsuruga-san conoce la historia completa, ni siquiera mouko-san sabe toda la historia.

-hija, dime, la verdad, sé que él te gusta

-bueno, la verdad es, que yo lo admiro mucho-_hay no porque me mira así, no tengo opción, le diré la verdad- _pero, pero… ¡si me gusta mucho!, ¡lo amo!- grito Kyoko sonrojada, tan fuerte fue su grito que se escuchó en la habitación donde estaba Kuu y este se calló de la cama por la sorpresa.

-hoo, lo sabía, se te nota a leguas-dijo Julieta con una gran sonrisa, tan grande que podría superar al gato de shesrie (creo que se escribe así, no se)- pero dime que es lo que te gusta de él.

-no lo sé, creo que todo, hace menos de un mes, acepte mis sentimientos hacia él, pero creo que me empezó a gustar unos seis meses después de que lo conocí, o sea que me gusta hace más o menos, un año. Me gusta que se esfuerce para conseguir lo que quiere, la determinación con que hace las cosas, me da miedo su mirada caballerosa, me pongo alerta con su mirada del emperador de la noche, sé que casi siempre cuando está feliz no lo demuestra, tiene una mirada que mata toda la oscuridad que hay en mí que por alguna razón, me la dirige más a mí que a cualquier otra persona, me ha defendido de shotaro, me calmo la vez que shotaro me beso, aunque de una manera rara, primero me beso en la mejilla, aunque parecía que se dirigía a-a, mi b-boca, y luego me dijo que eso era normal en otras partes del mundo y que no me dejara besar en la boca por nadie más fuera de escena, me aconsejo para poder crear mi papel de Mío, me ayudó a crear una Natsu elegante, enseñándome a desfilar. Justo a las doce de la noche, comenzando el veinticinco de diciembre, fue el primero en felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, me regalo una rosa que días después encontré una especie de diamante, tsuruga-san me conto una historia de fantasía que relaciono con la rosa para que pudiera aceptarla, porque sabe que yo me hubiera horrorizado por haber comprado algo tan caro, también me defendió del beaggle y creo que es todo.

-no, hay algo más que añadir, el presidente nos lo conto a Kuu y a mí, supongo que les ha pasado muchas cosas interpretando a los hermanos Hell-en ese momento Kyoko se puso muy roja, recordando todo tipo de cosas- ja, lo sabía, escúpelo, no importa que sea tan vergonzoso, además no se lo diré a nadie.

-bien-dijo Kyoko rindiéndose ante lo curiosa de su madre adoptiva-como ya sabrá, tenemos que actuar hasta cuando la gente no nos está viendo. Primero lo más vergonzoso, una vez que estábamos tsuruga-san y yo solos interpretando a los hermanos, shotaro me llamo, estaba a punto de reclamarle pero no alcance a contestar porque tsuruga-san en su papel de hermano sobreprotector rompió mi teléfono, y me acorralo-_huy esto se está poniendo bueno, pensó Julieta-_yo le reclame y le dije que, si porque era malo que otros chicos me llamaran cundo el seguramente hablaba con otras chicas, en ese momento me tumbo sobre la cama y se puso encima de mí- decía Kyoko roja- me dio la mirada del emperador de la noche y dijo que él me podía a enseñar a marcar mi territorio, entonces yo recordé un pedazo de un programa que por error vi de pequeña y decidí hacer lo mismo que la mujer hacia allí, "marcar, lo que es mío" y entonces, le di la vuelta y esta vez quede yo encima de él, desnude su torso bese su pecho, su frente y luego le hice le hice u-un chu-chupón en el cuello, eso le duro varios días y causo varios chismes en la producción de tragic marker, como que cometíamos incesto y cosas así. Segunda cosa vergonzosa, entre al baño sin tocar ya que se supone que setsu actuaria así, y por accidente lo vi desnudo, el en su papel de Caín me pregunto que si quería entrar a ducharme con él y le respondí que si quería, pero que tenía que hacer la cena, mi pensamiento estaba alterado cuando Salí del baño, pero luego pensé que si me hubiera atrevido a mirar hacia abajo hubiera podido mejorar los muñecos que hago de el para reprenderme cuando hago algo mal, después pensé que eso hubiera sido muy atrevido de mi parte y que yo no era una pervertida, siendo sincera, conozco a la perfección casi cada medida de su cuerpo con solo verlo. Tercer cosa vergonzosa, tire a una chica del elenco de tragic marker al suelo, porque se estaba acercando mucho a mi nii-san, aunque la verdad fueron mis celos los que lo cometieron. Ah y cuando tsuruga-san presento problemas en la actuación de dark moon, solía ensayar con él, como si yo fuera la protagonista, para poder ayudarlo en su papel, esa vez, me caí de una silla cuando intentaba agarrar algo de la alacena de su departamento y el me protegió, pero de pronto me dio la mirada del emperador de la noche, que fue la primera vez que lo hizo y aunque seguía actuando, me pregunto si tenía experiencia alguna besando y como respondí que no, él me dijo que si quería que me enseñara a besar, pero yo lo aparte diciéndole que un profesor no podía hacer eso con su alumna.

-no puede ser, ¿enserio fuiste capaz de hacer eso?, ya sabes lo del chupetón- pregunto Julieta.

-sí, pero estaba muy avergonzada, es lo más atrevido que he hecho en toda mi vida- dijo Kyoko colorada (tanto que podía superar el color de cabello de un uzumaki sangre pura, si, adoro Naruto)

- bien pero si quieres, yo te puedo ayudar a ponerte linda para el- dijo Julieta

- bueno es que yo creo que él está enamorado de alguien más-dijo Kyoko triste

- _esta niña no entiende, que más señales necesita para saber que él está enamorado de ella-_¿Cómo lo sabes?

-eso es confidencial, pero me entere por medio de un trabajo mío en la sección LOVE ME.

- ha ya veo, oye Kyoko-chan, son las 11:30, llegaras tarde a la agencia, ¿puedo ir contigo?

-hai okaa-san, vamos, como no tenemos tiempo de almorzar que te parece si para la cena preparo mucha comida.

-está bien. ¡Querido!-grito Julieta- Kyoko-chan y yo vamos a la agencia- dicho esto ambas salieron.

Media hora después ya se encontraban entrando a la agencia:

-buenos días, Sawara-san- dijo Kyoko con su típica reverencia.

-buenos días, Mogami-san, Hizuri-san- respondió este- aquí está tu guion, ve a la oficina del presidente, él te dará los detalles de la producción.

- está bien, arigato Sawara-san, vamos okaa-san, tengo que ir a ¡tsuruga-san!-dijo Kyoko cuando vio a Ren.

-buenos días Mogami-san y-_okaa-san, pensó Ren sorprendido-_usted debe ser la esposa de Hizuri-san, Julieta-san, mucho gusto, ¿qué hace aquí en Japón?

-vine, con mi esposo, es que quería conocer a mi hija- dijo señalando a Kyoko y Ren la miro con cara de no comprender nada.

-tsuruga-san, ¿podemos hablar después? es que tengo que ir a la oficina del presidente.

-no hay problema Mogami-san, además, yo también tengo que ir-dijo Ren mirándola con su cara enamorada-te acompaño

De camino a la oficina del presidente, todos estaban en silencio, hasta que Julieta exploto y grito- hay ya no lo aguanto más, quiero a mi bebe de vuelta- dijo guindándose en el cuello de Ren y Kyoko abrió los ojos como platos.

-emm, okaa-san, ¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Kyoko nerviosa

- Julieta-san ¿qué está haciendo?-dijo Ren

-como que Julieta-san, deja de decirme así-dijo Julieta con un aura maligna, y Kyoko seguía confundida- mira que Kyoko-chan esta confundida si tú no se lo dices, yo se lo diré.

-está bien, pero lo hare después de hablar con el presidente.

-bien, vamos, estoy ansiosa, porque se lo digas- dijo Julieta soltando a Ren y abrazando a Kyoko.

En la oficina del presidente:

-buenas tardes presidente, Sebastián-san- dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia- mouko-san -dijo Kyoko lanzándose a abrazar a kanae, pero esta la esquivo- mouko-san, ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?

-jooo, con que ya llegaste, demonio chupa almas.

-¡shotaro!, ¿Qué haces, aquí?- dijo Kyoko señalando a sho

-trabajo, y quien es esta hermosura, que viene contigo, ¿eres extranjera, verdad?

-soy Hizuri Julieta, sí, soy extranjera y hazme un par de favores, ¿sí?

- claro, preciosa-dijo sho y Ren lo miro con odio y pensó, _este tipo de verdad es un patán, quiere recuperar a Kyoko-chan y ahora va tras mi madre._

_-_primero que todo- dijo Julieta haciendo una pausa- no me digas preciosa, ni hermosura con esa cara de pervertido, porque a juzgar por cómo te vez de joven, yo podría ser tu madre y estoy felizmente casada y segundo que todo, no le digas a mi hija, demonio chupa almas.

-¿hija?-preguntó sho sorprendido.

-sí, hija, porque aunque no lo sea de sangre yo la considero como mi hija- dijo Julieta furiosa.

-okaa-san, ya déjalo, te voy a presentar a alguien. Mira ella es mi mejor amiga mouko-san.

-no puede ser, Hizuri Julieta la modelo internacional, mucho gusto soy kotonami kanae

-el gusto es mío, eres la primera amiga de Kyoko-chan, que alegría conocerte-dijo Julieta abrasándola fuertemente- y kanae se sorprendió.

-cof, cof- llamo la atención el presidente- perdón por interrumpir pero tenemos que hablar de trabajo, tomen asiento.

Kanae se sentó al lado de Julieta, está al lado de Kyoko y cuando shotaro se iba a sentar al otro lado de Kyoko entro María corriendo, diciendo, onee-sama, Ren-sama los estaba buscando, esto distrajo a sho y Ren aprovecho y le quito el puesto y cargo a María en sus piernas, y a sho no le quedo más opción que sentarse al lado de Ren.

-¿Qué pasa, María-chan?-dijo Ren.

-ahora después se los diré, cuando el abuelito, les explique lo de su trabajo.

- la cuestión es-hablo el presidente- que LME, va a lanzar un nuevo drama, la historia trata sobre Mizuno Hana-dijo señalando a Kyoko- una adolescente mitad japonesa, mitad latina, que toda su vida vivió en Latinoamérica, decide ir a Japón a conocer a su hermana Mizuno Miko- señalo a kanae- que es un año mayor que ella, pero debido a que Hana, presento problemas de salud, se fue a vivir con su familia materna a Colombia, el lugar con más naturaleza del mundo, ya que tiene el aire más puro de lo que podría estar aquí en Japón. Al llegar a Japón, ingresa en la misma preparatoria que su hermana, pero la academia oculta un secreto, en las mañanas la mayoría de los estudiantes actúan como estudiantes comunes y corrientes mezclándose con otros estudiantes comunes y corrientes. Pero en la tarde esa mayoría de estudiantes, dejan de ser comunes y corrientes y se vuelven personas con cualidades especiales, ya sea que posean poderes mágicos o los hayan adquirido por descendencia y personas que se especializan en proteger a estas otras personas. Allí conocerá a dos chicos uno mayor que ella, de nombre yamamoto ryuu- dijo señalando a Ren- y uno de su misma edad, ishida akuto - dijo señalando a sho- ambos, con el paso del tiempo lucharan por el amor de Hana, al mismo tiempo que se enfrentan a situaciones peligrosas. En resumen la historia es así. Además muchas personas que ustedes conocen van a actuar aquí, mm veamos, kijima, del elenco de dark moon será el mejor amigo de ryuu, amamiya-san de BOX-R, será la mejor amiga de Hana, Hiou-kun será el chico superdotado del instituto y amor prohibido de Miko- al oír esto kanae se puso como tomate- y ah sí, y reino de vie ghoul, va a interpretar la banda sonora de la serie junto a Fuwa-san- en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y el presidente dijo-adelante- y entro reino.

-hola, caperucita- dijo reino acercándose a Kyoko- acaban de mencionarme, ¿verdad?

-¡tú!, beggle, aléjate de mí- dijo Kyoko con furia.

-ara, ara- dijo Julieta levantándose de su sitio, con un aura más malévola que la de Kyoko y Ren enojados- pero ¿que tenemos aquí?, son el bastardo número uno-dijo mirando a sho- y al número dos- dijo mirando a reino- aunque yo no sea parte del elenco, voy a estar muy pendiente de las grabaciones o por lo menos de la mayoría de ellas, no permitiré que molesten o acosen a mi pequeña Kyoko-chan, así que será mejor que no se atrevan a molestarla o ambos van a quedar sin descendencia, ¿está claro?

- si -dijo sho tragando duro y reino solo se limitó a asentir aunque por dentro estaba muerto del miedo.

-bien-dijo Julieta cambiando el aura inmediatamente- ustedes dos ya lárguense-dijo señalando a reino y sho y ellos obedecieron- kanae-chan, también te puedes ir, Kyoko-chan, Ren, espérenme afuera para hablar, María-chan ve con ellos y diles lo que viniste a decirles, que yo tengo que hablar con tu abuelito

-hai-dijo María entusiasta- onee-sama, Ren-sama, vamos dijo tomando las manos de ambos.

-que lindos parece una familia- dijo Julieta mirando como Ren y Kyoko salían de la oficina- a por cierto, no te voy iba a decir nada, solo, quise dejarlos solos, creo que tienen que hablar de algo, ayer escuche a Kyoko-chan cuando la fuimos a recoger.

-ha ya comprendo, ya lo descubriste, ambos se gustan esa es la cosa, pero no saben que es mutuo, pero últimamente Ren me mando a decir con Jelly, la que dio vida a la imagen de los hermanos Hell, que no se iba a dar por vencido, o algo así dijo.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo

-lo que yo quería decirles, es si ustedes dos querían ir a un día familiar en mi escuela mañana, habrá actividades recreativas, podemos llevar cosas para un picnic y presentaciones, yo también hare una presentación - dijo María emocionada

-claro-dijeron Kyoko y Ren al unísono- ¿Quién más ira?- pregunto Kyoko.

-mmm, el abuelito, yashiro-san, kanae-chan, otou-san y creo que la señorita Woods-mañana los recogeremos. Onee-san estás viviendo en casa de los Hizuri ¿verdad?

-sí, María-chan, junto con otou-san y okaa-san, ya sabes que me refiero a Hizuri-san y su esposa- Ren se sorprendió a saber que Kyoko estaba con ellos, aunque de todos modos una parte de su preciado secreto seria revelado gracias a su aterradora madre- bien María-chan, nos vemos.

-sí, adiós onee-sama, adiós Ren-sama- dijo María alejándose por los pasillos

-hija- dijo Julieta saliendo de la oficina- ustedes dos váyanse sin mí, no he terminado de hablar con el presidente, espérenme en el apartamento, tenemos que hablar junto con Kuu, esto.

-ok, okaa-san, vamos tsuruga-san- dijo Kyoko.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo minna, review, o no hay próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos nuevamente, les digo que tengo unos capítulos del fic por adelantado así que no siempre voy a estar subiéndolos así de seguido, skip beat no me pertenece, me pertenece solo esta historia.

Les agradezco a Tami: gracias querida por estar al pendiente de mi historia y dejarme review en cada capítulo, espero que seamos amigas, le agradezco a Mitsuki17y Sofitkm por sus review, le agradezco a bjnarumi por agregar mi historia a sus favoritas.

Bueno ahora empieza la historia espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo 3:**

-hija- dijo Julieta saliendo de la oficina- ustedes dos váyanse sin mí, no he terminado de hablar con el presidente, espérenme en el apartamento, tenemos que hablar junto con Kuu, esto.

-ok, okaa-san, vamos tsuruga-san- dijo Kyoko.

En el auto de Ren:

-Mogami-san desahógate, sé que tienes ganas de llorar-dijo Ren muy preocupado, mientras echaba a andar el carro-sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-usted, ya conoce la historia tsuruga-san- dijo Kyoko triste-necesito que me aconseje, no sé qué hacer, esa mujer, no quiero estar cerca de ella, los padres de shotaro seguramente contactaron con ella cuando me fui de Kyoto, que razón tendría ella para contactarse, yo nunca le importe. No entiendo por qué me dio la vida si jamás me iba a querer como se supone que lo hace una madre- para ese momento Kyoko ya había empezado a llorar y Ren detuvo el auto aun lado de la calle.

- _no puedo verla llorar así, ella necesita de alguien-_ Ren Se quitó su cinturón de seguridad, movió su haciendo hacia atrás y luego desabrocho el cinturón de Kyoko, lentamente la atrajo hacia él, la sentó en sus piernas y la abraso, Kyoko se mostró sorprendida pero Ren le dijo:

-está bien, desahógate Mogami-san, todo estará bien, esa mujer no te puede hacer nada, jamás ha merecido que tú te esforzaras por ella, llora Kyoko-chan- _dios, como la quisiera tan cerca de mi todo el tiempo, pensó Ren, _las palabras de Ren hicieron efecto e hiso que Kyoko llorara libremente, _me dijo Kyoko-chan y me está abrasando, su pecho es tan cálido, es tan agradable estar así, me siento libre de mostrar mis sentimientos, si es posible ahora lo amo más, pensó Kyoko. _Lo que no sabían Ren y Kyoko es que un paparazzi los había seguido y a pesar de que no podía oír lo que decían, había tomado fotos de ellos juntos desde el momento en que salieron de LME hasta ese momento en que pensó que el material era suficiente y se fue, lo cual en un par de días o en un día podría ser un gran escándalo en la prensa.

-gracia tsuruga-san, por entenderme y siento haber empapado su camisa con mis lágrimas-dijo Kyoko avergonzada. Mientras volvía a su asiento

-no hay problema-dijo Ren- pero creo que ya tenemos que irnos.

-sí, creo que okaa-san estará muy preocupada o muy enojada si no llegamos a tiempo, una de dos-dijo Kyoko riendo e inmediatamente Ren encendió el auto, porque la verdad no le complacía mucho ver a su madre de mal humor.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de los Hizuri, Julieta fue la que abrió la puerta.

- al fin llegaron, estaba muy preocupada, pasen. Esperen un momento entra tu Kyoko-chan- Kyoko se quedó mirando la escena sin saber que pasaba- Ren quítate eso, no te hagas el tonto, no entras si no te quitas los lentes de contacto.

-¿lentes de contacto? , ¿tsuruga-san tiene problemas en la vista?-pregunto Kyoko

-no los tiene hija, es solo para aparentar-dijo Kuu desde el interior del apartamento- querida, es mejor que entre y se los quite delante de todos.

-está bien, pasa-dijo Julieta y el no tuvo más opción que obedecer, mientras Ren pensaba:_ es mejor que no me oponga a ella, o el que saldrá muy mal de esta seré yo._

-que comience la función-dijo Kuu y Ren oculto su cara y manos mirando hacia la pared para que no vieran lo que hacía y cuando se volteó nuevamente, tenía los ojos cerrados los cuales fue abriendo lentamente dejando ver de a poco un color verde brillante.

-tsu-tsuruga-san, s-sus ojos son v-verdes- dijo Kyoko con la mandíbula desencajada.

-sí, es mi verdadero color de ojos y además mi nombre no es tsuruga Ren, es Hizuri kuon.

- eso significa que usted, que usted y ellos, ellos y usted s-s-so-son-dijo Kyoko aún más sorprendida.

-sí, son mis padres, Me fui de estados unidos y vine a Japón, para convertirme en un actor que no estuviera bajo la sombra de ellos, ni siquiera yashiro-san lo sabe, solo lo saben el presidente y la señorita Woods-_más tarde le pediré hablar a solas, le contare toda la verdad, ya que comencé no puedo echarme para atrás, dijo Ren dispuesto a contarle todo a Kyoko._

- mi bebe está de vuelta, dijo Julieta abrazando a Ren y besándolo en la mejilla muchas veces.

-Julieta, querida estas asfixiando al chico, suéltalo- dijo Kuu

-hay perdón-dijo Julieta- ¿sorprendida? Hija.

-sí pero, eso explica muchas cosas-dijo Kyoko- es muy alto y muy pocos japoneses tienen esa altura, aunque por algunas de sus expresiones ya yo me había imaginado que había vivido algún tiempo fuera del país. Bien voy a preparar la cena- dijo Kyoko levantándose para ir a la cocina y Kuu se fue detrás de ella para ver que iba a preparar

-hijo, parece que quisieras contarle algo más a Kyoko-chan, o ¿no es así?, señor Hell- dijo Julieta.

-pero ¿Qué?, ¿cómo es que sabes eso?-pregunto Ren confundido.

-el presidente nos lo dijo a tu padre y a mí, creyó que era justo decírnoslo, porque después de todo somos tus padres, ¿verdad?, señor Hell o debería decir, señor "te enseñare a marcar lo que es tuyo"- en ese momento a Ren se le subieron los colores al rostro al recordar eso- no te preocupes, le saque información a Kyoko-chan, no la culpes supongo que le di miedo. En fin, dejare que te vayas con ella hoy, ya que se te nota que le tienes que decir algo.

-ya está lista la cena, vengan-dijo Kyoko

-no yo estoy bien-dijo Ren-no tengo mucha hambre- _hay no porque dije eso, pensó Ren-_

-tsuruga-san usted tiene que comer, después se enfermara si no lo hace-dijo Kyoko con sus demonios saliendo por todos lados.

-está bien comeré- dijo Ren nervioso y Kuu le dio una mirada a Julieta como diciendo "lo sabe controlar" y ella asintió.

-itadakimasu-dieron todos al mismo tiempo, para empezar a comerse sus enormes platos de comida, cuando terminaron Kyoko les dijo a Kuu y Julieta:

-otou-san, okaa-san, casi olvido decírselos, mañana iré con tsuruga-san, el presidente, mouko-san, y un par de personas más a la escuela de María-chan, que ella nos invitó.

-bien, ¿Por qué no te vas con kuon ahora?-pregunto Kuu.

-sí, ve con el hija, así le ahorraras al presidente un viaje, creo que él tiene que decirte otra cosa, pero eso sí, el resto de los días es MIA-dijo Julieta resaltando la palabra mía, dirigiéndose a Ren.

- mm, está bien pero tengo que llevar algo de ropa-dijo Kyoko yendo hacia su cuarto temporal, y empaco un cepillo de dientes, ropa interior, una pijama, un par de pantuflas, un vestido para el día siguiente, unas zapatillas y la princesa rosa (la lleva con ella casi siempre, bueno por lo menos en mi imaginación)-bien ya estoy lista- le dijo Kyoko a Ren.

-hasta mañana hija, hasta mañana hijo- se despidieron Kuu y Julieta al unísono.

-hasta mañana- respondió Kyoko

En el apartamento de Ren:

-tsuruga-san, ¿qué es lo que me iba a decir?

-bueno para eso será mejor, que te cambies, porque lo que te voy a contar va a ser muy largo, mientras tanto voy a estar en mi habitación-dijo Ren

-bueno, voy a bañarme- dijo Kyoko yendo hacia el cuarto de huéspedes. Después de que Kyoko se bañara se puso un pijama y sus pantuflas y fue a la habitación de Ren. Cuando entro pudo notar que él estaba sentado en el piso-tsuruga-san- llamo Kyoko

-entra, siéntate-dijo Ren señalando la cama- yo me quedare aquí, necesito que me perdones por lo que te voy a decir, pero antes necesito que mires esto, lo explicara mejor-dijo Ren con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos y dándole a Kyoko lo que parecía ser un álbum- en él hay fotos mías y dibujos hechos por mí de cuando tenía unos diez años, fue lo único que conserve de cuando era pequeño-Kyoko fue abriendo el álbum y lo que vio en la primera foto lo sorprendió, era corn el de la foto, siguió pasando, en todas las fotos estaba corn, y luego vio que habían varios dibujos, varios dibujos de ella de cuando era niña, sonriendo, llorando, enojada y finalmente el dibujo de ella sosteniendo la piedra que le dio corn, pero lo más curioso era que en cada dibujo, tenía un escrito en inglés, el primero decía "el día de hoy llegue a Kyoto con mis padres, me les escape un rato y encontré un lugar muy hermoso en el cual conocí una niña, Kyoko-chan, ella creyó que yo era un hada y que mi nombre "kuon", era "corn", aunque yo creo en las hadas, jamás he pensado que yo pudiera ser una, lo curioso es que cuando la vi, fui yo el que pensó que ella tal vez era un hada o una pequeña ninfa que se había extraviado en la tierra y por eso lloraba, no tuve suficiente valor para decirle que no era un hada, porque me gusto verla sonreír, me hice amigo de ella y espero poder verla mañana. Kyoko siguió leyendo lo que decían los dibujos, hasta que llego al ulmo que decía, hoy vi a Kyoko-chan por última vez, quisiera volver a verla pero dudo que eso ocurra, tengo que volver a estados unidos, ella estaba muy triste así que le di la piedra que siempre me ayuda, la que se lleva mi tristeza, tal vez a ella también la pueda ayudar, espero que jamás me olvide y si ella lo hace yo estoy seguro de que yo no lo are. Y al pie del dibujo ponía, aishiteru Kyoko-chan.

-tsuruga-san, usted es corn- dijo Kyoko- ¿porque no me lo dijo?-dijo Kyoko con lágrimas en los ojos.

-perdón, no quiero que me odies, escucha primero lo que te tengo que decir, no pienses que me estaba burlando de ti, es solo que en ese entonces, quería ser tu amigo y te hubieras puesto muy triste al descubrir que yo no era un hada, no hubiera soportado eso- dijo Ren, y cuando levanto la vista, había una mirada triste -la vez que nos volvimos a ver no supe que eras tú, eso fue hasta la vez que se te callo la piedra que te di, no podía creer que habías cambiado tanto solo por querer vengarte, y cuando te vi sonreír cuando te devolví la piedra, me hiso muy feliz y entonces me di cuenta que el que había cambiado mucho era yo, con el pasado que quiero borrar, era un joven problemático, me metía en peleas callejeras y desobedecía a mis mayores, siempre me enojaba cuando me comparaba con mi padre o decían que había conseguido ser actor por las influencias de mis padres, y lo peor de todo fue que mi mejor amigo Rick, murió por mi culpa, el intento detenerme cuando me metí en una carrera de autos ilícita, se interpuso en el camino, yo logre frenar pero otro auto lo golpeo y murió en brazos de su novia justo a mitad de la calle, ella me grito asesino, después de eso vine a Japón y logre convertirme en actor profesional, pero la muerte de Rick me atormenta soy un asesino-dijo Ren golpeando la pared repetidas veces.

-deténgase se está haciendo daño y yo jamás lo odiaría-dijo Kyoko abrasando a Ren para que parara y él se sorprendió- usted no es un asesino, eso solo fue un accidente, esas cosa pasan.

-lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable y más ahora que la personalidad violenta de mi antiguo yo se apodera de mí. La vez que casi me accidento en la filmación de dark moon, recordé la vez que Rick, murió pero solo tu voz pudo despertarme de esa pesadilla, la vez que golpee a murasame-san fue por que kuon se apodero de mí, por eso tu eres setsu, por los riesgos que los papeles de Caín y BJ representan el presidente te volvió mi amuleto, me has ayudado mucho. Y voy a cumplir algo que le dije a Rick recientemente, que voy a luchar por la persona a la que quiero.

-bueno tsuruga-san, no importa lo que usted piense de sí mismo porque yo creo que es una muy buena, persona, siempre me ayuda-dijo Kyoko- y tengo que decirle un par de cosas más.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ren más tranquilo por las palabras de Kyoko.

-bueno es que la verdad, es que ya yo sé que usted está enamorado lo sé porque yo soy Bo el pollo -Ren se sorprendió tanto que su cara era todo un poema, no, más bien era un libro de filosofía- y déjeme decirle, que no me dejare v-vencer de esa chica-dijo Kyoko nerviosa – p-por-porque y-yo ¡lo amo tsuruga-san- en ese momento la cara de Ren paso de ser un libro de filosofía a la mejor de las canciones.

-emm, Kyoko-chan, no te diste cuenta ¿verdad?-dijo Ren sonrojado

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Kyoko sin entender nada

- la chica de la que hable fuiste tú, siempre has sido tú, no sabes cuánto te quiero- Kyoko se iba poniendo más roja con cada palabra- ¿sabes cuantas veces he tratado de besarte?-pregunto a lo que Kyoko negó totalmente roja- la respuesta es cinco veces y solo una de ellas lo logre.

-¿cin-cin-cinco veces?- pegunto Kyoko

-sí, la vez que estábamos ensayando tu y yo dark moon, actuando como los hermanos Hell, y tú ya sabes lo que paso-dijo Ren mas rojo que el cabello de sabaku no gaara-la vez que ese tipo te beso, yo quise borrar lo que el hiso pero me controle y solo te bese en la mejilla, antes de ayer siendo corn, pero tú no te atreviste y luego ese mismo día, cuando te bese por sorpresa, todavía siendo corn, fue la única vez que lo logre, además de que he querido besarte muchas otras veces pero no lo hago y sin mencionar cuantas veces he tenido que controlarme estando tu y yo solos, agregando mis ataques de celos cuando hablas con otro hombre que esté interesado en ti que no sea yo y los insultos a murasame-san, la mayoría de ellos fueron verdaderos- Kyoko estaba tan sorprendida por todo lo que decía Ren que no se fijó en el momento en el que el la beso por sorpresa pero ella fue correspondiendo lentamente hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire- además no me digas tsuruga-san, dime Ren ya que todavía no pienso dar a reconocer mi verdadero nombre.

-está bien, R-Ren-dijo Kyoko tímida, pero en ese momento su semblante cambio a uno muy triste y rencoroso- pero sabes ahora recordé algo muy desagradable, hace ya varios meses, antes de que y-yo aceptara mis sentimientos por ti, shotaro me hiso prometer que si me llegaba a enamorar de ti, me enviaría de regreso a Kyoto, no puedo dejar que se entere.

-eso no importa-dijo Ren serio- yo no dejare que te aleje de mí, aunque se entere yo no dejare que te lleve lejos.

-gracias Ren-dijo Kyoko abrasándolo- Hasta mañana-dijo Kyoko preparada para irse hacia el cuarto de huéspedes.

-espera Kyoko-chan, no te vallas, quédate conmigo- dijo Ren con su cara de cachorro suplicante a lo que Kyoko no se pudo negar, se acostó en la cama junto a Ren y este la abraso y se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Kyoko y Ren se despertaron rojos por la vergüenza, Ren se bañó y se vistió mientras Kyoko organizaba el apartamento porque estaba un poco desordenado y preparaba el desayuno, ya que Ren le dijo que se bañara en su baño (el de Ren), cundo el saliera y se vistiera.

-Kyoko-chan, ya está listo el baño-dijo Ren asomando su cabeza a la sala- valla que organizado esta esto, muchas gracias.

-no hay problema-dijo Kyoko sonrojada porque noto que Ren traía la camisa sin abotonar- me voy a bañar- dijo Kyoko tomando sus cosas y yendo al baño de Ren. Cuando se estaba bañando Kyoko pensaba en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior –_ en realidad es un sueño, y que me esté dando un baño en el mismo lugar que él, bueno creo que ya es hora de salir, _Kyoko salió de la bañera, se enrollo en su toalla y cuando salió del baño le puso seguro a la puerta de la habitación y se vistió con el vestido que llevo, que era sencillo de color azul claro de tiras, talle bajo, que le legaba a la rodilla con un pequeño riso en el borde, acompañado de un chaleco manga corta de color blanco, con unas zapatillas sin tacón plateadas, junto con el collar de la princesa rosa- Ren, ya estoy lista vamos a comer que ya prepare el desayuno-dijo Kyoko saliendo de la habitación. Comieron y lavaron los platos.

-sabes Kyoko-chan, te vez muy bien y veo que te pusiste la princesa rosa

-g-gracias, tú también te vez muy bien. A pesar de que no me la pongo siempre, siempre la llevo conmigo- dijo Kyoko-una pregunta, ¿alguien más sabe que yo te g-gusto?

-sí, dos personas, el presidente y-dijo Ren acercándose a Kyoko poco a poco para besarla suavemente y Kyoko correspondió el beso, hasta que: REN BAMOS, TENEMOS QUE PASAR POR…kyo-ko-chan-dijo yashiro con la palabra a media boca y Ren y Kyoko se separaron inmediatamente- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?-dijo yashiro en modo fangirl,

-él es la segunda persona- le dijo Ren a Kyoko, en modo de susurro.

-yashiro-san, tranquilícese -dijo Kyoko roja.

-yukihito, no le digas nada al presidente, nosotros mismos lo aremos-dijo Ren en todo amenazador

-está bien, soy una tumba, pero desde cuándo.

-eso lo hablaremos después, que ya vamos tarde- dijo Ren- vamos Kyoko-chan-dijo tomándole la mano.

-hai, Ren-dijo Kyoko tímida y esto causo que el lado fangirl de yashiro volviera a hiperventilar, porque se habían llamado por sus nombres.

Bueno este fue el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfrutaran, por favor review, bueno aunque no los dejen, sé que más de 200 personas lo han leído, me puse muy feliz cuando vi el número de views de la historia, no me han respondido la pregunta que hice anterior mente, que edad creen que tengo y como creen que soy físicamente, anda díganme.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos de nuevo, hoy no tenía planeado subir capitulo, pero decidí que lo haría como regalo de navidad.

Skip beat no me pertenece (ya, me lave las manos).

Y ahora los agradecimientos, a **haru no bara, **gracias por el review** y a hera sama, **también gracias por el review, y sé que te pareció raro que hiciera esa pregunta, pero es que de pronto se me ocurrió, además hay veces que me divierto con que las personas traten de adivinar algo (adry-inner: uyy, que malota, ok no, jeje, bueno es que soy rara) y respecto a que a kyoko le falto reacción yo también pensé lo mismo, pero es que soy nueva y no se me ocurrió nada más, teniendo en cuenta que hay veces que sufro un colapso mental de tanto pensar, bueno no, me refiero a que estoy falta de ideas, y ahora el capítulo, espero que les guste, acepto críticas constructivas.

**Capítulo 4:**

-eso lo hablaremos después, que ya vamos tarde vamos Kyoko-chan-dijo tomándole la mano.

-hai, Ren-dijo Kyoko tímida y esto causo que el lado fangirl de yashiro se volviera a hiperventilar, porque se habían llamado por sus nombres

-yashiro, por el momento no digas nada-dijo Ren serio- confórmate con que se cumplió lo que tanto querías que pasara- agrego sonriéndole de lado a yashiro y este asintió feliz

- oye, ¿puedo contarle a mouko-san?, que tú y yo, ya sabes, y que somos amigos de la infancia-le pregunto kyoko a Ren en modo de susurro.

-sí, de todos modos se lo tenemos que decir al presidente, aunque eso será en otro momento, por el momento cuando vallamos en el auto solo cuenta lo de que somos amigos de la infancia que ya nos conocíamos. a kotonami-san cuéntaselo a solas, pero ya sabes que es lo que no tienes que decir -esto último se lo dijo al oído y Kyoko se sonrojo por la cercanía- en cuanto a yashiro él ya nos descubrió, pero por el momento nadie más puede saber de lo nuestro porque yo soy mayor que tú, ¿Qué te parece? Un romance secreto- _igual que en una novela romántica de fantasía, pensó _Kyoko y para ese momento Ren ya la había perdido en la-la-landia

A la salida del edificio donde vive Ren se encontraron nuevamente con el bastardo número uno, bueno solo yashiro y Kyoko lo habían visto, por qué Ren fue a hablar con la recepcionista del edificio y le dijo que estuviera pendiente de si alguien lo iba a buscar o algo por el estilo y le dijera que no se iba a encontrar en todo el día

-veo que esa hermosa y aterradora mujer no está contigo, así que puedo hablarte como se me dé la gana, lo que más me sorprende es que se presentara a sí misma como tu madre, eso fue inesperado, pero espero que no se te haya olvidado lo de tu verdadera madre, ese día me comporte así de amable contigo y te conté todo porque yo también odiaría a alguien que abandona a su propia hija. Bueno como sea, ¿Qué haces saliendo del edificio de tsuruga?, estabas con él, ¿verdad?

-eso a ti no te importa-dijo Kyoko mordaz.

-claro que me importa, si te enamoras de él te iras de vuelta a Kyoto-dijo yo con una sonrisa arrogante y acercándose a Kyoko-además tú me perteneces-Ren que estaba viendo la escena, porque yashiro le aviso, no pudo evitar enojarse, entonces se acercó con su sonrisa caballerosa a sho.

-Fuwa-kun, quieres dejar en paz a Kyoko-chan- dijo Ren con su sonrisa caballerosa, a lo que los demonios de Kyoko reaccionaron- _está enojado, que aura tan maravillosa, hermoso, decían los demonios de Kyoko._

-no me digas Fuwa-kun-dijo sho molesto ¿Kyoko-chan?, ¿te enamoraste del verdad?-pregunto sho con sorna- tonta mujer, te lo dije, ahora tendrás que volver a Kyoto.

-yo no iré a ningún lado porque tú me lo digas, lo que me hiciste prometer queda cancelado, además crees que voy a ir a un lugar solo porque tu me lo digas, si regreso será por mi propia decisión y no para quedarme.

-es como ella dijo, y no dejare que la separes de mí, dijo Ren cambiando su sonrisa caballerosa, por una cara tan seria que daba miedo.

-Ren, tranquilízate, el presidente y los demás nos esperan, ya saben que Kyoko-chan está aquí, les dije por teléfono, llegaremos tarde-dijo yashiro, también serio.

-mou, esa mujer ¿por qué se tarda tanto?- grito kanae saliendo enojada del auto y cuando vio donde estaba Kyoko se acercó, aunque también vio a sho, no le presto ni la más mínima atención- oye Kyoko, que pasa apresúrate, buenos días tsuruga-san.

-mouko-san, holaaaaaaaaaa-dijo Kyoko tratando de abrazar a kanae, olvidando por completo la situación- porque no te dejas abrasar, tu eres mi amiga, no seas mala.

-ohh, tu eres la chica del otro día en LME-dijo sho-esa vez no tuve oportunidad de hablarte, ¿quieres salir conmigo a dar una vuelta por allí?-Kyoko estaba furiosa por que sho le estaba coqueteando a su amiga.

-no, gracias-respondió kanae.

-pero que no sabes quién soy-dijo sho con aire de superioridad- soy…

-se perfectamente quien eres-dijo kanae seria-un bastardo que se cree el mejor porque sabe cantar y al que quisiera mandar a la morgue por haberle hecho daño a mi querida amiga-dijo kanae con odio- lo único que me alegra es que debido a ti ella jamás consiguió otra amiga, porque eso me permite ser la primera amiga de ella- _mouko-san, si me quiere, pensaba Kyoko._

-Fuwa-san- dijo yashiro-me prestas tu celular un segundo, el mío se averió, no sé cómo-dicho esto sho le dio su celular confundido-sabes Fuwa-kun, yo no puedo tocar un teléfono por diez segundos con las manos desnudas por que se daña o se rompe e incluso puede llegar a explotar -dijo mientras lo agarraba y el teléfono explotaba después de tirarlo al aire para que no afectara a nadie

-pero ¿qué rayos?-dijo sho y todos los demás miraban atónitos la escena.

-bueno, ahora ¿Te puedes largar?, ya que todos se atrevieron a hablar, yo tampoco me quedare callado, Kyoko-chan es como una hermana menor para mí, y no perdonare lo que le hiciste-agregó yashiro con un aura de mil demonios- vamos Ren, Kyoko-chan, kotonami-san, que llegaremos tarde a la escuela de María-chan, ella debe estar esperándonos. Dicho esto todos subieron a la limusina del presidente, dejando a sho en un estado de shock.

En camino a la escuela de María-chan:

-etto, yashiro-san, no tenía que hacer eso- dijo Kyoko sorprendida y con cara de susto.

-sí, ¿no te excediste un poco?- le pregunto Ren

-no-dijo simplemente- sin remordimientos, él se lo busco, en momentos como ese una desventaja así se convierte en una ventaja, ¿cierto Ren?, tú sabes perfectamente de que hablo.

-sí, lo sé, ya pase por eso-dijo Ren con un aura depresiva-das miedo cuando te lo propones.

-¿pasaste por eso Ren?-pregunto Kyoko curiosa

-sí, ¿recuerdas la vez que yashiro te pregunto por lo de Fuwa?-Kyoko asintió-bueno esa vez, antes de que se lo contaras hiso lo mismo con mi celular solo porque no se lo conté yo y entonces tuvo que recurrir a ti.

-¿ehhhh?, ¿de verdad fue capaz de hacer eso?-Ren asintió

-¿pero que se cree Fuwa?, Ese tipo es un cretino- dijo kanae enojada- pedirme salir, es un tarado presumido. Cambiando de tema ¿porque estabas con tsuruga-san?

-emm, etto, es que bueno Ren y yo -decía Kyoko roja, a lo cual el presidente presto atención a lo que decía de inmediato.

-mou, ¿desde cuándo lo llamas por su nombre? habla de una buena vez.

-Kyoko-chan si tu no lo dices yo lo hare- a lo cual todos menos yashiro se sorprendieron, bueno él había dejado el aura demoniaca que tenia de cuando hablo con sho y recupero su aura de fangirl.

-¡no!, yo lo hare-dijo Kyoko rápidamente- es que ayer okaa-san me dijo que me quedara con Ren. Ya que les ahorraría un viaje a todos y bueno yo hice caso, además Ren me quería decir algo.

-Kyoko-chan, será mejor que digas toda la historia, ya sabes lo de mis padres, así comprenderán lo de mi apariencia-le susurró al oído- que kotonami-san y yashiro-san lo sepan no causara nada, bueno él es mi manager y ella tu amiga, pero que ellos no digan nada.

-hablen rápido que me matan-dijo yashiro desesperado.

-bueno como decía, el me iba a decir algo, y resulto que nosotros ya nos conocíamos hace unos once años, Ren tenía diez y yo seis, nos conocimos en Kyoto, en un lago al cual siempre yo iba a llorar, y un día lo conocí pero en ese entonces yo pensé que él era el príncipe de las hadas, corn el hada, la persona que me dio la piedra que siempre llevo conmigo, yo le contaba todo y jugábamos juntos hasta que él se tuvo que ir porque solo estaba de viaje con su familia y no nos volvimos a rencontrar hasta que ingrese en LME, aunque no nos reconocimos, pero él me reconoció solo cuando vio la piedra porque bueno yo me teñí el cabello y él se veía totalmente diferente por eso no lo supe hasta que me lo dijo ayer.

-entonces ¿Qué tan diferente se veía?- pregunto kanae.

-Ren-dijo Kyoko- quítatelos-agrego insegura

-está bien-dijo Ren-no miren hasta que les diga, bueno solo yashiro y kotonami-san -Ren se quitó los contactos- ya pueden mirar.

-taran-dijo Kyoko mientras a yashiro y a kanae se les caía la mandíbula- si yo tuve la misma reacción, además tiene el cabello rubio.

-pe-pe-pero ¿Cómo?-dijo yashiro- tu eres japonés, ¿eres japonés, cierto?

-parte japonés-dijo Ren- padre japonés y madre americana, más bien norteamericana, Kyoko-chan, cuéntales el resto.

-Ren ¿estás seguro? - pregunto serio el presidente que había entendido toda la situación y este asintió-está bien Mogami-san prosigue.

-bueno y su verdadero nombre no es tsuruga Ren, es Hizuri kuon, vivió gran parte de su vida en estados unidos, excepto los últimos cinco años.

-eso significa que sus padres son-dijo kanae tragando duro- hi-Hizuri Kuu y Hizuri Julieta.

- si apenas me entere ayer-dijo Kyoko- okaa-san no pudo soportarlo y lo obligo a decirlo.

-si pero no es un poco raro que le digas mama y papa a los padres de tsuruga-san.

-bueno-dijo Ren-solo ustedes conocen sobre que ellos son mis padres y mi padre se empeñó a tratarla como su hija prácticamente desde que la conoció y después de eso seguramente se lo conto a mi madre y conociéndola ella se emocionó con la idea de que quería una hija.

-Ren ponte los lentes que ya llegamos-dijo el presidente a lo cual este obedeció.

-ah, un momento ¿que no es esta la escuela de Kyoko-chan?-dijo Ren

-sí, lo que pasa es que la escuela está dividida en tres edificios, primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, y María-chan estudia en la parte de la primaria, y si no recuerdo mal Hiou-kun está en sexto- en ese momento kanae se sobresaltó- Y si no me equivoco en la parte de la primaria muy pocos niños están en el mundo del espectáculo, otros es que sus padres son famosos y la mayoría son estudiantes normales-dijo Kyoko cuando la limusina entro en la escuela y se estacionaba al lado de la primaria.

-Kyoko-chan, a partir de este momento, nos llamaremos formalmente otra vez, no debemos porque se descubriría todo.

-esta bien

-onee-sama, Ren-sama, abuelito, jelly-san, yashiro-san-kanae-nee - grito María a la distancia (que de milagro estaba vestida con un vestido sencillo corto, con unos leguins hasta la rodilla)-vengan por aquí, primero se harán las actividades recreativas, luego el picnic que es cortesía de la escuela y luego las presentaciones

Hola Hiou-kun-dijo María cuando vio a Hiou.

-hola- respondió este.

-mira, ella es mi onee-sama Mogami Kyoko, ella es kotonami kanae, él es yashiro yukihito que es manager de Ren-sama, ella es jelly Woods, a Ren-sama ya lo conoces y también a mi abuelito.

-hola, mucho gusto, yashiro-san, señorita Woods. Tsuruga-san, presidente lory- saludo Hiou haciendo una pequeña reverencia- hola mujer demonio, kanae-chan(esto lo dijo sonrojado), nos encontramos de nuevo.

-hola Hiou-kun, no sabía que estudiabas aquí-dijo kanae también sonrojada-_soy yo o puedo oler otro amor prohibido por la sociedad debido a la edad, pensó yashiro con su mente en su propia versión de la-la-landia._

-Hiou-kun otra vez estas muy alto, te puedo asegurar que serás muy alto-dijo Kyoko sorprendida por el crecimiento de Hiou.

-sí, ya no me volverán a confundir con un niño pequeño y bueno, no tengo más opción que participar en este evento, además mi abuelo vino y como mis padres no pudieron venir le pidieron que grabara todo lo que yo hiciera. Abuelo deja de esconderte, sé que me estas grabando-dijo Hiou-ven te presento algunas personas-agrego mientras su abuelo se acercaba grabándolo con la cámara y luego la giro hacia el grupo y mientras se los presentaba de vez en cuando la volteaba hacia donde Hiou para ver su expresión- el presidente de LME takarada lory a quien ya conoces, su nieta María, la señorita Woods, tsuruga-san ya lo conoces, su manager yashiro-san, Kyoko o como yo le digo la mujer demonio y kanae-chan que es mi compañera de trabajo.

-miren, miren que no son ellos tsuruga Ren, Hiou el niño prodigio en actuación y las mejores actrices novatas del momento Kyoko y kanae y también el extravagante presidente de LME, takarada lory –sí, mi hija estudia con Hiou, está en sexto, ¿Qué hacen los demás aquí? –María la nieta del presidente de la compañía donde trabajan estudia aquí, está en primero y mi hijo que estudia con ella me conto que la actriz Kyoko estudia en la parte de la preparatoria y de vez en cuando va a visitar a la nieta del presidente y que ella le dice onee-sama, se ve muy diferente de los papeles que ha tenido, no puedo creer que ella pudo interpretar de una manera tan malvada a Mío. Ahhh y ¿ese no es el manager de tsuruga-Ren? Yashiro yukihito, si, si, es el, escuche que es uno de los mejores manager de la industria, si es muy apuesto, es un digno manager para tsuruga Ren y también la reconocida estilista extranjera, jelly Woods. Que grupo tan impresionante.

-creo que estamos siendo el centro de atención-dijo yashiro nervioso-puede que para ustedes que son actores este bien y aunque me alaga que digan que soy el mejor manager me pone un poco nervioso que me miren mucho.

-pues acostúmbrate yashiro-san, además te hicieron muchos cumplidos, no tienes derecho a protestar-dijo Ren. Mira quien acaba de llegar María-chan dijo apuntando hacia un hombre.

-otou-san, si viniste-dijo María contenta- mira también vinieron los demás.

-hola, ¿Cómo han estado?-pregunto el papa de María a lo cual dodos respondieron bien.

Después de eso todo fueron, al gimnasio de la primaria, donde iban a empezar las actividades (Hiou y su abuelo también son parte de ese todo).

En ese momento una voz sonó en todo el lugar-buenos días a todos, familias y amigos-dijo una profesora- mi nombre es tachibana midori, gracias por venir al día familiar de nuestra primaria, los eventos recreativos son, carreras, manualidades y karaoke.

Veamos-dijo el profesor de gimnasia en el escenario- la primera parte de la carrera consiste en una carrera de solo padres, madres, abuelas y abuelos, niños tienen que elegir a alguien de su familia con la que ataran uno de sus pies y trataran de llegar a la meta, todos los que quieran participar háganlo, pero espero ver a casi todos los estudiantes participando.

-María-chan, quiero participar, pero estoy un poco cansado por el viaje, la carrera de familia hazla con el abuelo, que yo te acompañare en las manualidades y el karaoke-dijo el padre de María

-está bien otou-san-dijo ella-vamos abuelito.

-sí, soy tan feliz- decía el presidente mientras ataba uno de sus pies al pie de María- y veo que no soy el único-agregó al ver al abuelo de Hiou saltando de felicidad

- en sus posiciones-dijo el profesor de educación física- en sus Marcas, listos, fuera- todo el mundo salió corriendo hacia la meta.

-vamos María-chan, Hiou-kun, esfuércense-gritaron Kyoko y kanae a lo que todo el mundo se les quedo viendo.

-empate-dijo el profesor- y los ganadores son María de primer año y Hiou de sexto año, junto con sus abuelos.

-lo hicieron muy bien-dijo Kyoko.

-sí, pero no me gusta empatar.

-ahora-dijo el profesor-la siguiente parte de la carrera consiste en la búsqueda de objetos, hay algunos de los objetos que si ustedes no los tienen pueden pedírselos a las demás personas y escojan a dos personas en su equipo, pero esta vez no pueden ser padres o abuelos. Habrá tres lugares de premiación, el primer lugar gana un viaje con todo pago a Kyoto incluyendo la ida a un parque con tema de fantasía que se encuentra en Kyoto, no importa el número de personas que vallan y una colección entera de libros, la mayoría son sagas

, el segundo lugar es el viaje a Kyoto pero sin la ida al parque, incluyendo cinco sagas de libros y el tercer lugar gana la ida al concierto del cantante Fuwa sho la próxima semana y la ida a las aguas termales de la ciudad vecina.

-onee-sama, Ren-sama, participen conmigo ¿sí?-dijo María suplicante.

-yo digo que si-dijo Ren y a María se le ilumino el rostro-que dices tú- le pregunto a Kyoko.

-yo digo que sí, en mi escuela jamás pude participar en este tipo de eventos deportivos entre familia y amigos, así que estoy emocionada.

-kanae-chan, ¿q-quieres participar conmigo?-dijo Hiou nervioso- la señorita Woods también participara.

-está bien, lo hare-dijo kanae-pero tratemos de ganar uno de los dos primeros lugares.

-lo mismo digo yo, mouko-san-dijo Kyoko- María, tsuruga-san, ganemos uno de los primeros, no quiero el ultimo- María, sabia la razón por la que su onee-sama no quería el tercer lugar, porque odiaba a Fuwa sho así que también se debía esforzar por ella.

-miren, con quien van a participar Hiou y María- decían las personas

-son cuatro objetos- dijo el profesor- que comience la búsqueda

1-el primer objeto no se lo pueden pedir a nadie más, este lo tienen que hallar todos los miembros del equipo. El objeto más importante para ti.

2-una media rota.

3-una sombrilla.

4- unas gafas

-pasaron 10 minutos-tiempo- dijo el profesor- la búsqueda termino, vegan, todos los equipos suban al escenario, el primer objeto todos lo tienen que explicar y es mucho mejor si tienen más de tres objetos importantes- _bien, pensó Kyoko para sus adentros._

-el equipo de Hiou de sexto año, expliquen la primera búsqueda.

-un crusifijo que me regalo mi abuelo—dijo Hiou mostrándolo- el set de maquillaje con el que voy a todos lados, nunca sabré cuando lo necesitare, después de todo es mi trabajo-dijo jelly sacando el set de quien sabe dónde- un brazalete que me regalo mi mejor amiga de cumpleaños-dijo kanae avergonzada y a Kyoko le salieron lágrimas de felicidad (imaginen que Kyoko le regalo un brazalete a kanae, todo es parte de mi imaginación). Y además conseguimos las gafas y la sombrilla.

-¿Quién es tu mejor amiga?-grito alguien de los adultos presentes.

-bueno creo que si no le molesta lo dirá-dijo la profesora midori.

-Mogami Kyoko, si la misma Kyoko.

-mouko-san, yo también te quiero dijo Kyoko casi llorando.

-está bien, prosigamos- volvió a hablar el profesor- el equipo de María de primer año.

-un muñeco de Ren-sama que hizo a mano mi onee-sama Kyoko en el día de mi cumpleaños, porque sabe que soy una gran fan de el-dijo María mostrando al muñeco con orgullo mientras todos los demás pensaban como rayos había hecho para crear una réplica tan exacta- un reloj de mano que recibí el día de mi cumpleaños por una persona muy importante. -dijo Ren- bueno tengo tres objetos importantes que siempre llevo conmigo-dijo Kyoko, el set de maquillaje que me regalo mi mejor amiga, ya saben quién es, una piedra que me regalo un querido amigo de la infancia y la joya con el que pude hacer este collar, que me regalo alguien a quien aprecio mucho por el día de mi cumpleaños, son cosas muy importantes que cuido y valoro de todo corazón. Ah si conseguimos todos los demás objetos- después de eso pasaron los demás estudiantes pero solo una niña de nombre mirajane (pudo conseguir dos objetos, porque no traía algo importante con ella).

-bien, veamos el tercer lugar se lo lleva mirajane, el segundo lugar Hiou y el tercero María.

-onee-sama, Ren-sama ganamos, pero me pregunto qué hare con todos esos libros, son diez sagas completas, yo no tengo mucho habito de lectura, ya se te los regalo onee-sama.

-¿ehhh?, ¿para mí?

-si acéptalos, además Ren-sama casi siempre está muy ocupado y no tiene tiempo. Bueno voy a buscar a Hiou-kun tengo una idea.

-Kyoko-chan-dijo Ren- tengo que hablar contigo, a solas.

-está bien vamos-conozco un lugar al que nadie va-dicho esto se fueron a ese lugar.

-mm, Kyoko-chan, como es eso de que hiciste un muñeco mío- dijo Ren curioso-lo vi estaba hecho a la perfección.

-bueno, pero no te vayas a enojar, tengo varios muñecos y fue antes de que nos empezáramos a llevar bien que lo hice, imaginaba que admitías mi talento en la actuación y también hice unos de shotaro, pero esos ya se los regale a alguien, (supongamos que se los regalo a Mimori), bueno después de que nos empezamos a llevar mejor, comencé a utilizarlos para regañarme a mí misma cuando hacía algo mal en el trabajo, incluso una vez me descubriste pero no viste el muñeco e imaginaste que solo estaba imitando tu voz, y bueno le regale uno a María-chan, porque ella quería uno desde hace tiempo.

-me alivia que hallas regalado los de ese tipo y no puede creer para reprenderte a ti misma utilizaras mis muñecos-dijo Ren acorralando a Kyoko contra un árbol-eso me hace feliz yo creí que imitabas mi voz porque me odiabas-dijo acercándose más y más hasta besarla, el beso era cálido y lleno de sentimientos y luego se tornó un poco más intenso.

Mientras tanto con los demás:

-Hiou-kun, que te parece si juntamos nuestros premios, bueno los del viaje y así podemos ir muchas más personas, vallamos todos juntos.

-está bien, pero tu controla a tu abuelo durante la estadía en Kyoto, porque si no llamaremos mucho la atención, y no queremos que el monstro que proclama amor aparezca, sería un poco incómodo.

-bien, hare lo que pueda, mi onee-sama va a estar feliz.

Volviendo con Kyoko y Ren que seguían besándose:

-Ren, creo que ya tenemos que regresar, o sospecharan, además estamos en un lugar donde hay mucha gente y podrían vernos y sacar la noticia a la prensa-dijo Kyoko-respirando entrecortada.

-sí, vamos-dijo Ren de la misma manera- ya va a empezar la siguiente actividad.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y perdónenme si no tiene sentido, como ya dije soy nueve en esto de los fanfic y estoy feliz de que mi historia tenga más de 400 views, review, review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola minna-san, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad, aquí estoy de nuevo con la historia. Bueno skip beat le pertenece a nakamura-sama, solo me pertenece esta historia junto con los senseis de la escuela de kyoko y María.

Agradecimientos a hera-sama, por dejar review y por seguir la historia, bueno yo creo que kanae puede ser uno o dos años mayor que kyoko así que le llevaría Hiou unos cinco o seis años, agradecimiento a lale-chan, por dejar review, me alegra que te guste mi historia y es la verdad soy principiante en esto de los fanfics, bueno he tenido varia historias en la mente, pero ninguna se ha procesado o la he llegado a escribir como esta, agradecimiento a todos lo que han seguido la historia hasta ahora y además estoy impaciente por que traduzcan el capítulo 219 del manga.

**Capítulo 5:**

-Ren, creo que ya tenemos que regresar, o sospecharan, además estamos en un lugar donde hay mucha gente y podrían vernos y sacar la noticia a la prensa-dijo Kyoko- respirando entrecortada.

-sí, vamos-dijo Ren de la misma manera- ya va a empezar la siguiente actividad-agregó y se fueron a donde estaban los demás.

-Ren, Kyoko-chan, ¿Dónde estaban?- dijo yashiro acercándose burlesco

-yashiro, no malinterpretes las cosas-dijo Ren.

-¿Qué no malinterprete?, a ver, ¿acaso esta mañana no los encontré muy ocupados?, a-tra-gan-tan-do-se -esto último se los dijo en un susurro.

-ya-ya-yashiro-san-dijo Kyoko roja.

-¿Qué?-dijo yashiro haciéndose el inocente- ya era hora, llevo demasiado tiempo molestando solamente Ren. Ahora es tiempo de molestar un poco a Kyoko-chan.

-¿sabes Ren?, no tena ni idea de que yashiro-san fuera tan… Infantil-dijo Kyoko nerviosa.

-ah, sí pues prepárate, él es mucho peor. Pero tal vez contigo sea más suave, te lo digo el descubrió mis sentimientos hacia ti antes que yo mismo, desde allí no me deja en paz-dijo Ren-yashiro tranquilízate, vamos con los demás.

-bien, pero solo porque después la gente se da cuenta-dijo yashiro.

-onee-sama, ya va a comenzar la segunda actividad, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Y tú también Ren-sama.

-bueno yo, Tsuruga-san no sabía dónde estaba el baño y como yo estudio aquí, me pidió que se le mostrara el camino-dijo Kyoko esperando que María se lo creyera.

-a bien, vamos- _uff, se lo creyó, pensó Kyoko._

-Ah onee-sama, casi lo olvido-dijo María, Hiou-kun y yo decidimos juntar nuestros premios, para que vallamos todos juntos de viaje.

-hola a todos, vamos a comenzar con las manualidades, soy la profesora de arte miyanoshita yui, a cada estudiante de la primaria se le entregara una caja con materiales de todo tipo, papel, telas, cartulina, lápices, pegante, hilo, agujas, en fin hay más materiales, vallan a la zona designada para las manualidades, allí habrán pistolas de silicón y máquinas de coser, cuando hayan terminado algún profesor pasara por donde estén para ver que hicieron, bueno comiencen, tienen dos horas- y todos se fueron a donde dijo la profesora.

-María ágamos algo juntos.

-hai, otou-san-dijo María feliz.

-ya sé que hacer, estas telas son de excelente calidad-dijo Kyoko emocionada-¿alguien más va a utilizar telas?

-bueno, por lo menos yo no -dijo kanae

-yo si-dijo yashiro, los demás dijeron que no iban a utilizar tela además había mucha, se preguntaban que iba a hacer Kyoko

-bueno, creo que será la primera vez que me permito hacer esta clase de cosas desde que crecí.

-creo que todos sabemos que hacer-dijo lory.

-_ hare algo para todos, pensó Kyoko, creo que el tiempo si me alcanza si me esfuerzo, veamos, para María-chan un vestido, para Ren una sudadera (ya saben el suéter deportivo que solía llevar) igual al que utilizaba cuando lo conocí y nueva camisa para reponer la que empape ayer, para mouko-san una linda falda, para el presidente creo que hare un sombrero extravagante, para Hiou-kun un pantalón, para yashiro-san una camiseta y de paso unos guantes, para la bruja una blusa, para el papa de María-chan… creo que un saco, para el abuelo de Hiou una camisa también y para mí una falda parecida a la de mouko-san._

Cuando terminaron de hacer todo, se sentaron a hablar mientras el tiempo terminaba.

-onee-sama, eres grandiosa, ¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho todo eso en tan poco tiempo?-pregunto María asombrada-¿no crees, Ren-sama?

-sí, es muy hábil-respondió Ren aun sorprendido.

-de verdad eres una mujer demonio, alguien normal no hubiera hecho tanto-dijo Hiou burlándose.

-bueno no importa, lo importante es que hice algo para todos incluso para mí-dijo Kyoko feliz-espero que les gusten. Para María-chan un vestido, lo hice de una tela fresca espero que lo utilices en Kyoto.

-arigato, onee-sama, está muy lindo.

- para Hiou-kun un pantalón, como estas creciendo más los pantalones te quedaran cortos.

-gracias-dijo Hiou avergonzado de que alguien le regalara algo-pero ¿cómo supiste las medidas?

-simple soy buena observando. Para mouko-san – dijo Kyoko otra vez en la-la-landia- una falda, me hice una parecida.

-no tenías que hacerlas iguales, bueno, pero de todos modos gracias-dijo kanae sonrojada.

-para el presidente hice un sombrero-dijo Kyoko mostrando un sombrero de vaquero de color rojo, con aplicaciones metálicas.

-woow, me encanta-dijo el presidente emocionado con cara de niño y a todos les salió una gota en la cabeza-gracias.

-para la bruja, una blusa.

-gracias, está muy hermosa, y no me tienes que decir bruja todo el tiempo, puede que yo sea buena en lo que hago, pero tu también, tanto en la actuación como en este tipo de cosas.

-mm, etto, gracias, bueno para el papa de María-chan, hice un saco, porque bueno no sé cuáles son sus gustos.

-bueno, igualmente te lo agradezco, Mogami-san-dijo el papa de María mientras Ren se impacientaba.

-para el abuelo de Hiou-kun, sucedió lo mismo, pero le hice un suéter.

-gracias, jovencita-dijo el abuelo de Hiou sonriente.

- para yashiro-san hice una camiseta y unos guantes así no volverá a pasar lo mismo con el celular que toque.

-emm, gracias -dijo yashiro rojo, Kyoko había lo había golpeado inconscientemente en su defecto más grande.

-y por último, tsuruga-san, le hice una camiseta, ya que arruine la que tenía ayer y también le hice una sudadera.

-esta sudadera-dijo Ren observando la sudadera con capucha azul claro (de ese color es en el anime) -es igual a la que tenia de pequeño, cuando nos conocimos en Kyoto…ay no-_ay noooooo, se me salió._

-upps, se le escapo-dijo yashiro

-ya, ya Ren tranquilo, por suerte solo los que estamos aquí lo escuchamos-dijo el presidente.

-no lo diga tan tranquilo se supone que pocas personas lo debían saber-dijo Ren.

-¿conocimos?, ¿Kyoto?, onee-sama, Ren-sama ¿ya se conocían?-pregunto María curiosa

-María-chan aclararemos las cosas durante el almuerzo ¿sí? Es una larga historia-dijo Ren más tranquilo-donde nadie nos escuche.

-está bien, pero a cambio tú y onee-sama deberán cantar en el karaoke, primero cada uno por su lado y luego juntos o estaré enojada con ustedes-dijo María haciendo un puchero.

-¿ehhhh?-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-nada de ¿ehhhh?, de lo contrario no les hablare más-dijo María.

-ok, ok, yo lo hare, ¿Qué dice usted tsuruga-san?-dijo Kyoko

-no tengo de otra- _bueno la verdad es que será raro para mi cantar en público, pero si canto con Kyoko-chan_

-que bien, papa, vas a cantar conmigo ¿verdad?-pregunto María.

-claro que sí, te lo prometí-dijo el papa de María.

-yo paso esta vez-dijo el presidente- lo mismo digo, el canto no es mi fuerte-dijo jelly- igual yo-dijo el abuelo de Hiou- aunque Hiou, ve y canta.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-dijo Hiou reprochando

-¿Qué no es obvio?, tengo que grabarte, para tus padres-dijo el abuelo con la cámara aun en mano hasta el momento había grabado todo, claro menos lo que dijo Ren porque estaba cambiándole la memoria a la cámara, porque ya quedaba poco espacio de video- bueno cambiando de tema allí viene la profesora miyanoshita.

-bueno veamos, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo la profesora-díganme- a hola Kyoko-chan, veo que viniste.

-hola, miyanoshita sensei-dijo Kyoko

-¿yui?, yui-chan ¿eres tú?-dijo yashiro saltando de pronto-no te había reconocido.

-¿eh?… un momento yuki-chan eres tu-dijo yui feliz abrazando a yashiro y guindándosele encima-cuanto has crecido, no pensé que fueras tú, te he extrañado mucho ¿hace cuánto que no nos vemos?

-veamos, teníamos como doce años la última vez que nos vimos, han pasado trece años, cuanto tiempo.

-cof, cof, etto-interrumpió Kyoko- ¿Qué está pasando?

-ahhh, yuki-chan es mi amigo de la infancia-dijo yui, nuestras madres son amigas desde la secundaria, básicamente se casaron casi al mismo tiempo y nos tuvieron casi al mismo tiempo, así que prácticamente nos conocemos desde antes de nacer, pero yo me tuve que mudar a otra ciudad porque le dieron un mejor trabajo a mi padre.

-ha ya veo-dijo Kyoko.

-bueno díganme que hicieron-dijo yui-

-sensei, onee-sama hiso un montón de ropa bonita-dijo María- a mí también me hiso un vestido.

-es muy lindo, por algo ella es la mejor de mi clase-dijo yui.

-bueno, ¿que hicieron los demás?

-yo, con ayuda de mi papa hice algunos portarretratos, uno es para la foto de mama, otro es para una foto familiar, donde estemos el abuelito, papa, yo y jelly-san, después de todo creo que es la novia del abuelito. Otro para una foto de Ren-sama, onee-sama y yo y el ultimo es para una foto de todos juntos el día de hoy-dijo María.

-son muy lindos-dijo yui.

-yo hice el dibujo de mis tres ángeles rosa-dijo el presidente y yui se acercó a ver- son Mogami-kun, kotonami-kun y amamiya-kun, miembros número uno y número dos de la sección LOVE ME aquí presentes-agrego señalándolas respectivamente- el tercer miembro no pudo venir

- con esos trajes, es… muy original-dijo yui nerviosa.

- mi abuelo y yo hicimos un álbum, como iremos todos juntos es para las fotos que tomemos en el viaje-dijo Hiou.

-yo hice un dibujo de dos hermanos, más bien de un hermano y su hermana, es una rara pareja que vi un día caminando por la calle, me llamo mucho la atención su estilo-dijo jelly mientras a Kyoko y Ren se le salían los ojos, como no, si ellos estaban a la perfección dibujados en papel al más puro estilo de los hermanos Hell

-mmm, ya veo es muy interesante-dijo yui-pero ¿Cómo supo que eran hermanos?

-escuche a la chica decirle nii-san-dijo jelly disfrutando profundamente, de la pena interna que tenían Kyoko y Ren.

-y-yo también dibuje algo-dijo kanae nerviosa y roja- es un dibujo mío junto a las personas que más admiro, además también son mis mejores amigos- agrego mostrando el dibujo donde estaban Hiou, Kyoko y ella.

-es muy lindo, dibujas muy bien.

-mouko-san te quiero muchoooooooo-dijo Kyoko abrasándola y kanae no tuvo de otra que aceptar el abrazo.

-y tu yuki-chan ¿qué hiciste?-pregunto yui.

-bueno trate de hacerme unos nuevos guantes para mi problemita, ya tu sabes cuál es, pero Kyoko-chan se me adelanto-dijo yashiro sonrojado-mmm cambiando de tema ¿qué hiciste tu Ren?

-es una pintura, pero no la mostrare-dijo Ren.

-o vamos Ren muestra- dijo el presidente arrebatándole la pintura de las manos- ¡ohh! qué bonito y ¿Quién es la niña?, miren-dijo el presidente y a Kyoko casi se le sale la mandíbula, la había pintado a ella de pequeña, junto al lago donde se conocieron.

-tiene razón es muy linda, bueno, como sea me tengo que ir porque voy a revisar las demás manualidades, bueno nos vemos yuki-chan.

-adiós yui-chan-dijo yashiro mientras miraba embobado hacia donde se había ido yui.

-con que yui-chan-dijo Ren mirando cómplice a yashiro,_ oh si, esta será mi oportunidad, te arrepentirás yukihito-_ Mogami-san y esas otras cosas, para quien son-dijo señalando una pequeña pila de ropa.

-una camisa para otou-san, un vestido para okaa-san, una blusa para amamiya-san, un suéter para okami-san y otro para el jefe-dijo kyoko.

-bueno ya va a empezar el karaoke-dijo la profesora midori, apareciendo nuevamente- ¿qué familia se anima primero?

-sensei los que están conmigo, primero voy a cantar con mi papa -dijo María subiendo al escenario- aunque dos de las personas que vienen conmigo cantaran dos veces, una vez por separado y una vez juntas, esas dos personas cantaran la canción que yo escoja-le dijo en el oído.

-está bien, comenzando esto cantaran María-chan de primer año y su padre. Cantando te extraño de Miley Cyrus-ambos cantaron la canción que estaba en inglés, con todas sus emociones dirigidas a una persona que seguramente los estaba viendo desde el cielo, esperando que esa persona lo escuchara, que la mama de María supiera que la extrañaban mas que a nada en el mundo.

-fue tan lindo María-chan-dijo Kyoko casi llorando, al igual que todas la personas presentes que casi lloran.

-gracias-dijo María feliz

-bueno ahora por petición de María que salga a cantar la estudiante Mogami Kyoko, escoge una canción por favor- y Kyoko no tuvo más remedio que ir. Y escogió "you are the one"

-antes de cantar quiero decirles que por favor no se espanten si suena raro. Bien

"_you are the one boku no mirai wo ageru, mejirushi no nai michi mo heiki sa futari nara, saki no mienai tabi mayoi nagara mitsukete yo, boku na iru desho kimi no tonari, kenka shite nando mo, hanashita sono te hiki yose dakitai, ima…you are the one boku no mirai wo ageru, namida no ame ni utaretara, I wanna hold you sugu yo himei yo boku no namae, dakishime ni iku yo, kanashimi mo tsuyogari mo kono te ni uketomeru" (tu eres el único, te confiare mi futuro. mientras permanezcamos juntos, estaremos bien incluso en caminos sin señales. Buscándolo mientras vagamos en un viaje sin destino a la vista, descubrí que mi lugar es justo a tu lado. Antes hemos peleado muchas veces, quiero abrazar la mano que se fue lejos, ahora mismo. Tú eres el único, te confiare mi futuro. Después de ser salpicada por una lluvia de lágrimas, quiero abrazarte ahora y que grites mi nombre, yo iré a abrazarte, tu tristeza, tu aspereza, con estas manos las soportare)"_ (para los que no saben es el tercer opening de zero no tsukaima)

Ren sabía muy bien para quien iba dirigida esa canción, ella lo vio entre la gente y con una mirada al igual que con los hermanos Hell le dijo que era para él, y el no entendía porque había dicho que sonaría raro, todo el mundo estaba emocionado-_Kyoko-chan jamás deja de sorprenderme y más con esa canción, dice a la perfección todo lo que nos ha pasado, peso Ren_

-_esa chica es una caja de sorpresas, buena en la actuación, buena en los estudios, buena en las manualidades, diseñadora de modas, hasta una psicóloga profesional para tratar con personas difíciles y ahora sale cantante, yo sabía que esta chica iba ser una bomba, pero no tan grande lo mismo sucede con kotonami-kun._

-gracias por escucharme, espero no haberlos incomodado-dijo Kyoko haciendo una reverencia y bajando del escenario y yendo hacia donde estaban los demás, avergonzada,_ no puede ser que me haya atrevido, cantar algo así, fue para Ren a pesar de que él dice la verdad sobre sus sentimientos no puedo evitar estar insegura, que alguien como él se enamore de mí, bueno, ya para el carro Kyoko, el mismo se te ha confesado dos veces, deja de ser tan negativa._

-bueno esa fue Mogami Kyoko, la siguiente persona es tsuruga Ren- un montón de mujeres empezaron a gritar como locas, porque era la primera vez que Ren cantaría en público- por favor suba y escoja una canción- Ren subió y escogió "tenohira" (creo que se llama así, es el nombre de uno de los openings de Fairy tail)

-_"dareka no tame dake ni, namida wo nagasu koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo, naiteru kao wo miteru yo waratte shimaunda, kimi wo aishiteru yokatta, dakara douka semete kono te ga todoku kyori ni ite hoshii, namida nagasu toki wa kono te ga sore wo sotto nuguu kara, dareka no tame dake ni, namida wo nagasu koto ga dekiru kimi dakedo, ¿mou sukoshi iibunshin no tame ni namida wo tsukatte mo iinda yo?, dakara douka semete kono te ga todoku kyori ni ite hoshii, namida nagasu tokiwa kono me ga kawarii nami nagasou, dakara douka, soba ni ite"(eres capaz de derramar lágrimas, solo por el bien de alguien, a medida que veo las lágrimas recorriendo tu rostro, no puedo dejar de reír, me alegro de amarte, así que, por favor espero que al menos te quedes en donde estas manos puedan llegar, así cuando las lágrimas caigan, estas manos suavemente las limpiaran, eres capaz de derramar lágrimas, solo por el bien de alguien, ¿Qué tal si usas esas lágrimas para ti misma?, así que, por favor espero que al menos te quedes en donde estas manos puedan llegar, así cuando las lágrimas caigan, estos ojos derramaran lágrimas en tu lugar, por eso, por favor, quédate a mi lado)" _la canción que canto Ren también iba dirigida a una sola persona, a Kyoko y ella lo comprendió con una mirada y todas las demás mujeres seguían gritando emocionadas, y como no hacerlo si el mismísimo tsuruga Ren el hombre más codiciado de todo Japón estaba cantando en público por primera vez y no lo hacía nada mal.

-bueno gracias por escucharme-dijo Ren bajando del escenario.

-tsuruga-san, canta muy bien-dijo Kyoko

-¿enserio?, bueno jamás había cantado en frente de alguien, soy actor pero aun así es muy vergonzoso-dijo Ren riéndose, además ¿qué hay de ti?

-es cierto, oye Kyoko ¿de dónde sacaste tu eso de que cantas mal?, si cantaste bien-dijo kanae.

-¿yo?, creo que escuchaste mal mouko-san, yo canto feo, solo lo hice por María-chan-dijo Kyoko

-onee-sama, pero si cantas muy lindo, ¿cierto Ren-sama?

-sí, ¿Quién te dijo que cantas mal?, aunque de alguna manera ya puedo imaginármelo, ¿fue Fuwa?-dijo Ren soltando un poco de aura oscura.

-fue ese bastardo-dijo Kyoko soltando algunos de sus demonios-desde pequeños siempre me dijo que canto horrible, y por eso yo no cantaba en frente de otros-dijo ya más calmada, hasta que oyó una molesta voz.

-con que te atreviste a cantar, siempre te lo he dicho cantas horrible-dijo shotaro apareciendo de quien sabe dónde junto con Mimori

-sho-chan tiene razón-dijo Mimori abrazándole el brazo.

-hablando del rey de roma-dijo María sarcásticamente.

-¡TU!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Kyoko furiosa a shotaro

-pochiri me invito, su hermana menor estudia aquí, por otro lado, te atreviste a cantar, que mujer tan terca.

-no lo sé Fuwa-san, pero a mí me suena que siempre le dijiste que cantaba feo para tu no ser rebajado-dijo yashiro- porque la verdad canta mejor que tú.

-claro que no, ese demonio chupa almas jamás será mejor que yo-dijo sho enojado.

-ara, ara ¿que acabo de escuchar?- dijo una voz femenina-¿será el sonido de cierto bastardo?-agrego Julieta apareciendo junto a Kuu- te advertí que no le dijeras así a mi hija.

-vaya, con que él es el famoso bastardo que le hiso daño a mi querida hija-dijo Kuu enojado- será mejor que te largues ahora mismo.

-tsk, vámonos pochiri-dijo sho.

-oye, Mimori-chan-llamo Kyoko- ven aquí, tengo que decirte algo que no fui capaz de decirte antes-sho se quedó viendo preguntándose qué le estaría diciendo Kyoko a Mimori- sé que lo quieres, pero será mejor que encuentres la manera de ser fuerte si no quieres salir lastimada igual que yo, te lo digo ese tipo no vale la pena, antes tienes que hacer que cambie - Mimori quedo paralizada con las palabras de Kyoko, luego asintió y se fue con sho que seguía preguntándose de que hablarían para que el ambiente se tornara así.

-okaa-san, otou-san, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Kyoko.

-el jefe nos llamó-dijo Kuu- nos dijo que cantarías pero al parecer ya nos lo perdimos.

-no se lo han perdido volverá a cantar ahora, junto con Ren -dijo alzando las cejas- lástima que fue porque María les pidió que lo hicieran y no por voluntad propia

-siiiiiiiiii-dijo Julieta contenta- van a cantar juntos.

-un momento, son Hizuri-san y su esposa- dijo el abuelo de Hiou-hace tanto que no los veía, miren les presento a mi nieto Hiou.

-hola, Hiou-kun, soy Julieta, mucho gusto.

-el gusto es mío.

-hola de nuevo, tuvimos un problema con el equipo de sonido, ya pueden pasar las siguientes personas, a petición de María, que suban Mogami Kyoko y tsuruga Ren a cantar-dijo la profesora midori- y además ella escogió su canción.

-onee-sama, Ren-sama apresúrense.

-bien-dijeron al unísono, mientras se dirigían a cantar, los dos cuando supieron el nombre de la canción se pusieron nerviosos, era una canción un poco romántica, conocida por mucha gente, y no es que no quisieran cantarla, sino que eso talvez los dejaría en evidencia y más a Kyoko que ella conocía la canción a la perfección, era una de sus canciones favoritas y la misma que utilizaba para el tono de llamada de Ren _"I say yes", _pero aun así, no tenían opción así que la empezaron a cantar.

-_I say yes zutto, kimi no soba ni iru yo, donna mirai ga bokura wo tameshitate kitto, aa, futari no unmei meguri aeta no wa, kimi no koe kikoeta kara, sou pinchi na dekigoto oshiyosete kitemo, kini to ireba norikoe rareru, tokimeki to, maken kito urahara de harahara suru kedo, stay with me tada kimi wo mamoritai yo, toori sekai de umarete futari dakedo, I say yes zutto, kimi no soba ni iru yo, donna mirai mo kibou ni kaeyou, forever.(sí, quiero, estar junto a ti para siempre, sin importar que tipo de pruebas nos ponga el futuro, ah, la razón por la que nuestros destinos se cruzaran, fue porque escuche tu voz, si, aunque nos topemos con problemas durante el camino, mientras este contigo, seremos capaces de superarlos, y aunque me inquieten estos sentimientos contradictorios. Quédate conmigo, quiero protegerte, aunque los dos vengamos de mundos muy distantes, sí, quiero, estaré junto a ti para siempre, convirtamos nuestro futuro, en esperanza, para siempre)-_Kyoko y Ren a pesar de estar un poco avergonzados, cantaron tan bien que la gente que los miraba los estaba ovacionando, no es común ver a dos de los actores más talentosos cantando, Kyoko y Ren no se daban cuenta que se acercaban cada vez más durante la canción y se miraban todo el tiempo, lo que les pareció un poco extraño a las personas y como no decir que sho estaba que hervía de furia.

-_esos dos como se atreven, parece que se estuvieran prometiendo amor eterno en medio de la canción, eso no puede ser ni siquiera son pareja- pensaba sho rabiando._

-muy bien, ellos fueron Mogami Kyoko y tsuruga Ren, vaya que nos han sorprendido el día de hoy-dijo la profesora, mientras ellos estaban un poco sonrojados

-muchas gracias-dijo Kyoko haciendo su perfecta reverencia y Ren hiso lo mismo, pero la reverencia más pequeña y luego bajaron.

-eso fue hermoso-dijo Julieta abrazándolos a ambos

-me han sorprendido bastante-dijo yashiro en modo fangirl

-gracias-dijeron ambos

Bueno ese fue el capítulo 5 y bueno estoy muy feliz porque hasta ahora la historia lleva más de 600 views. Bueno nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos y todas de nuevo, lo se soy un vil ser humano, pero estoy muy atareada en el colegio, porque este año me graduó de bachiller, y bueno además quería hacerlos sufrir un poco, en todo enero ni un solo review, son muy malas, en fin, el capítulo esta corto porque es que no se me ocurrió mas nada, y también está dedicado a todos los lectores de libros como hush hush, bajo la misma estrella, etc.

Skip beat le pertenece a Nakamura-sama, estoy sufriendo porque no traduce, odiosa Saena. Odioso Ren-sama que no aparece, aun así lo amo, y sexy Yukihito que si se digna en aparecer.

Bueno ahora el capítulo y agradezco a todos los que han seguido la historia.

**Capítulo 6:**

-eso fue hermoso-dijo Julieta abrazándolos a ambos

-me han sorprendido bastante-dijo yashiro en modo fangirl

-gracias-dijeron ambos

-onee-sama, Ren-sama, son geniales-decía María, y a partir de ese momento vieron a todas las demás personas cantando, Hiou se negó a cantar y kanae también lo hiso y bueno tuvieron que detener a Julieta y a Kuu para que no salieran emocionados a cantar, porque demasiada gente famosa en un lugar iba causar mucho escándalo.

-vamos a comer- dijo el presidente- ya es hora, además es una suerte que el picnic sea cortesía de la escuela.

-¿ya es hora?-pregunto Ren- no tengo ganas de comer, creo que lo hare después.

-bueno yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre-dijo María.

-María-chan, tsuruga-san-dijo kyoko con una voz tenebrosa y un aura tan oscura que hasta sus ángeles se habían unido al bando de los demonios momentáneamente- tienen que comer, de lo contrario se enfermaran. eso no es bueno para una niña que debe mantenerse fuerte para poder crecer sana y para un hombre que es un profesional y debe ser saludable para poder trabajar.

-si entendimos- dijeron al unísono- onee-sama sí que da miedo en ocasiones-dijo María nerviosa.

-ni que lo digas-agrego Ren- olvide por completo que ella se pone así cuando alguien se niega a comer.

-bien, itadakimasu-dijo kyoko cambiando su aura totalmente y todos comenzaron a comer en silencio.

-bueno, esto está muy callado incluso para mi es incómodo-dijo Ren-aunque de todas formas debo una explicación.

-sí, casi lo olvido-dijo María

-esto se va para largo-dijo Ren-algunos de los aquí presentes ya lo saben, pero lo voy a decir resumido, los que no lo saben guarden el secreto.

-bien-dijo María expectante.

-espera Ren, ¿de verdad lo harás?-pregunto lory

-qué más da, por otras tres personas que lo sepan no pasa nada, además estamos alejados de los demás grupos de personas, nadie mas escuchara-dijo Ren restándole importancia- pero ya lo dije, si quieren que hable, más les vale no decir nada- agrego- bien, la niña de la pintura, dijo mostrando el cuadro, es la señorita kyoko aquí presente cuando era pequeña-dijo Ren y todos se sorprendieron, si todos, porque nadie se lo esperaba- nos conocimos más o menos hace once años. La sudadera que ella hiso es una réplica a la que solía utilizar cuando nos conocimos, en ese tiempo yo me veía diferente, muy diferente, mi nombre no era tsuruga Ren, pero kyoko-chan confundió mi nombre con corn, ya que el verdadero es kuon, para ser exactos hizuri kuon, lo que hace a el señor y la señora aquí presentes mis padres.

-esto es algo raro-dijo María-he inesperado, jamás pensé que algo así pudiera pasar, ¿cierto otou-san?

-tienes razón, siendo sincero parece sacado de alguna telenovela-dijo el papa de María tranquilo, pero con un lio en el cerebro procesando la información, igual que hiou, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-bueno eso explica un poco las cosas-dijo el abuelo de hiou tranquilo sin sorprenderse- ya decía yo que se parecía demasiado a hizuri-san, además seria mentir si dijera que no sabía nada, siempre lo supe-agrego a lo cual Ren puso una cara de sorpresa gigantesca- si, además, conozco a hizuri-san desde hace mucho y no creo que lo recuerdes pero cuando eras muy pequeño, tan pequeño que apenas comenzabas a andar solía visitarlos,

- bueno creo que no me esperaba eso -dijo Ren riendo nervioso-incluso ni kyoko-chan me reconoció, por el momento dejemos de lado los formalismos, ¿entendido?- le dijo Ren a kyoko.

-si Tsuru… digo Ren-dijo kyoko un poco roja

-ohhh, mis bebes ya se conocían-dijo Julieta emocionada abrazándolos- pero ¿cómo es que jamás me entere?

-buenooo…-dijo Ren un poco nervioso, no quería que su madre se diera cuenta, pero en ese momento Julieta puso una cara de comprenderlo todo.

-ya recuerdo-dijo Julieta un poco furiosa, _hay no ya se dio cuenta pensó Ren nervioso-_ las veces que desaparecías del hotel, y cuando temprano en la mañana no te encontraba en tu cama y a veces volvías todo sucio o con la ropa totalmente mojada, fue esa ves, ¿cierto?-para ese momento Ren ya estaba pálido, y quien lo hubiera imaginado, ver a Tsuruga Ren palido, e intimidado dos veces ese mismo día debido a dos mujeres, su madre y su kohai/compañera de actuación/amiga/amiga de la infancia/(novia).

-si fue esa vez-dijo Ren un poco nervioso- lo siento por no decirte, siempre terminábamos saltando corriendo de un lado a otro y echándonos agua encima, por eso llegaba sucio, pero era un secreto de kyoko-chan y mío, nadie más lo sabía.

-sí, oka-san es cierto, ni siquiera los que cuidaban de mi lo sabían-dijo kyoko calmando a Julieta- bueno cambiando de tema voy a darles un vistazo a los libros que me dieron-dijo kyoko tomando la gran pila de libros.

-one-sama ¿cuantos te dieron?-pregunto María acercándose a kyoko.

-son más de diez-dijo kyoko contándolos- tengo, una saga de cuatro llamada hush hush, una trilogía que se llama tierra de magia, la trilogía de los juegos del hambre, la saga de oscuros, un libro que se llama bajo la misma estrella y otra saga que se llama cincu…-kyoko no termino de hablar porque Ren le quito esa saga de las manos- ¿ehhh?, ¿Por qué me los quitaste?

-no deberías leer eso, sé de qué trata, eres una adolescente mayor, pero no te dejare, ni yo lo haría-dijo Ren nervioso, y todos lo miraron extrañado, tsuruga Ren comportándose protector, debido a un libro, ¿Qué saga de libros era que lo puso así?

- ¿qué pasa Ren?, ni que los libros fueran tabú- decía lory pero cuando Ren le entrego la saga se quedó callado- retiro lo dicho este si es un tabú- ¿Por qué lory decía eso también?, pues porque la dichosa saga de libros no era nada más y nada menos que la saga de cincuenta sombras de grey.

-pero ¿de qué habla presidente?, es una saga de libros normal -dijo yashiro sin saber nada, algunos de los presentes lo sabían, los únicos que no sabían de que trataba eran kyoko, kanae, María, hiou y yashiro-hace no mucho en las noticias dijeron que esa saga era muy popular entre muchos adolescentes, en especial las chicas.

-yukihito- dijo Ren furioso-es mejor que recuerdes, que no hace mucho yo rechace la propuesta de una película como personaje principal en la versión japonesa de la historia, que estaba basado en esa saga de libros, ¿recuerdas el motivo por el que rechace el papel?-pregunto Ren y como un flash yashiro yukihito recordó el motivo y enrojeció.

-ya lo recordé, es mejor que no lo leas kyoko-chan-dijo yashiro tan rojo como el cabello de un clan completo de uzumakis (si creo que exagere, ñeee, bueno no importa)

-bueno para mayor seguridad, yo me quedare con el- dijo lory.

-si no hay opción-dijo kyoko rendida y todos los adultos ya más tranquilos-bueno, cambiando de tema María-chan ¿no habías dicho algo sobre el viaje?

-sí, hiou-kun y yo vamos a juntar nuestros premios y vamos a ir todos juntos a kyoto-dijo María emocionada.

-¿un viaje…a kyoto?-pregunto kuu con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-si-dijo ren- maria-chan, kyoko-chan y yo ganamos el primer lugar en la búsqueda de objetos y hiou, kanae-san y la señorita Woods el segundo, asi que se decidieron por juntar los premios-explico ren.

-creo que todos iremos-dijo kyoko emocionada- esta semana no tengo clases y tampoco trabajo, ¿alguien tiene algo importante que hacer?-pregunto kyoko a lo que todos negaron- bien iremos todos-dijo feliz.

**Estuvo muy corto, pero dejen review si no quieren sufrir por un mes completo sin la historia, ok no, pero enserio dejen review he sufrido mucho y mi autoestima cada vez baja más porque creo que mi historia no tiene potencial. **

**-Adoriana-chan fuera.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo gracias por todos sus review, de verdad me animaron, pero sigo sin algo de creatividad, en serio la escuela me machaca las neuronas, siento que sea tan corto, la historia no llego ni a las 2000 palabras, lo cual me tenía estresada esta mañana, pero ya pronto recuperare mi imaginación o eso espero, al final responderé a los review, creo que es mejor así, skip beat le pertenece a Nakamura-sama, yo solo soy otra víctima de la tortuosa esperara mensual de skip beat que quiere ser feliz**

**Capítulo 7**

-¿un viaje…a kyoto?-pregunto kuu con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

-si-dijo ren- maria-chan, kyoko-chan y yo ganamos el primer lugar en la búsqueda de objetos y Hiou, kanae-san y la señorita Woods el segundo, así que se decidieron por juntar los premios-explico ren.

-creo que todos iremos-dijo kyoko emocionada- esta semana no tengo clases y tampoco trabajo, ¿alguien tiene algo importante que hacer?-pregunto kyoko a lo que todos negaron- bien iremos todos-dijo feliz.

-sí, bueno-dijo lory- pero no olviden que después de que regresemos empezaremos a trabajar en lo del nuevo drama.

-¿un nuevo drama?-pregunto kuu

-si otou-san olvide decírtelo-dijo kyoko- estaré en un drama como protagonista femenina principal, junto con mouko-san-dijo kyoko con un aura brillante.

-gracias por dejarnos fuera de esto a Hiou-kun y a mí, kyoko-chan-dijo ren sarcásticamente.

-lo siento, es que como es la primera vez que voy a trabajar en un drama con mouko-san-dijo kyoko nerviosa y al mismo tiempo en la-la-landia- por supuesto que estoy muy emocionada de actuar con Hiou-kun y contigo.

-mmm, ¿hijo que papel tendrás tú?-pregunto kuu.

-protagonista-dijo ren.

-jeje- empezó a reírse Julieta-jajajajaja- ya estaba empezando a asustar a todos- muajajajaja, _excelente trabajaran juntos, una oportunidad para que salgan juntos _(hay queridita, no tienes ni idea de que salen en secreto)- todos se asustaron una vez más, porque Julieta seguía riéndose y por alguna extraña razón todos creyeron ver rayos resonando a su alrededor, al notar esto Julieta dejo de reírse- hay perdón, es que recordé algo que me dio mucha risa-dijo Julieta con una gran sonrisa marca natsu dragneel (si, también adoro fairy tail, atrás todas, retrocedan, tengo un cuchillo y planeo usarlo, ok no, natsu solo le pertenece a lucy y ella lo comparte conmigo 3)

-ookeey-dijeron todos lentamente con cara de horror. (Si, también lo dijeron por mi locura)

-en fin-dijo kyoko recobrando la compostura- parece que nos vamos mañana en la mañana y volvemos el sábado en la tarde- ayyyy, ahora que lo recuerdo hoy se estrena el primer capítulo de BOX R.

-entonces, lo vere -dijo María entusiasmada-no pienso perderme por nada del mundo a onee-sama.

-¿BOX R?- pregunto kuu

-si es el drama que no estaba segura de aceptar por el hecho de ser una antagonista-explico kyoko.

-oigan creo que pronto será hora de las presentaciones-dijo María y como si hubiera hecho una invocación el director apareció con micrófono en mano.

-es hora de prepararse para los actos niños, niñas-dijo el hombrecito bigotón de como 1,60 de altura- a todos los presentes les pido su paciencia en los próximos 15 minutos.

Pasaron los 15 minutos y los niños fueron saliendo por el orden de su curso, los de primer año salieron varios hasta que llegó el turno de María que iba vestida con un kimono y el cabello recogido en una cola alta.

-hola a todos soy takarada María, tengo 7 años y les presentare una danza tradicional y algo más, espero que lo disfruten-dicho esto una música empezó a sonar, era el ritmo tradicional japonés, María hacia los pasos ligeros y a una perfección definitiva, todo hasta que la música empezó a cambiar y su ritmo tradicional se transformó en uno moderno, más bien era hip-hop y el kimono de María voló hacia algún lado y ella se quedó con unos shorts, una blusa de una sola manga la cual era larga y se pudieron ver que sus pies antes cubiertos por el kimono eran cubiertos por unos zapatos deportivos y María saco un sombrero de quien sabe dónde (de esos que utilizan los famosos y bailarines, no sé cómo se llaman :3 ) y empezó a bailar hip-hop como toda una profesional dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Cuando finalizo la presentación María hizo una reverencia al más puro estilo de gratitud marca kyoko.

-gracias-dijo María bajando del escenario y siendo recibida por los NIÑOS y niñas de su clase, pero más que todo NIÑOS (hmmp, la pequeña salió rompecorazones, pasar tanto tiempo con Ren-sama y Kyoko onee-chan no es bueno, jaja, son mala influencia, jaja) a lo cual el padre de María no paso por alto y llego mirando "disimuladamente" a los pequeños niños con odio para que no se acercasen a su pequeña, lo mismo hacia kyoko para que María no resultara dañada por algún chico, a lo cual no se fijó que Ren lo hacía doblemente matando tanto a niños con la mirada para que no molestaran a María y también a los hombres de 15 años en adelante que se atreviera a mirar a kyoko, lo mismo hacia kuu para el que se atreviera a mirar a su pequeña kyoko, a la imouto-chan de su pequeña kyoko y a la mejor amiga de su pequeña kyoko ( jaja, ok no, kuu eres un obsesivo) y hiou se unió a la masacre de miradas para que ningún hombre de la edad de el en adelante mirara a kanae, mientras lory solo decía- el amor, el amor, el amor- todo esto siendo observado por el abuelo de hiou que por cierto también estaba grabando eso, jelly y kanae con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras Julieta avivaba la masacre de miradas, pronto fue el turno de los niños de grado sexto y hiou se fue a cambiar, cuando llego su turno estaba algo nervioso a pesar de ser actor, porque lo que hiou estaba por hacer era lo que no hizo durante la actividad del karaoke. Hiou se presentó y empezó a cantar, una canción que se llama fiesta de la banda plus+.

_-kinou wo kuyandatte ato no matsuri, oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba, kimochi made karekushite kureru yo, ima ni demo tobe sou jan, "soko ni yama ga aru kara", sou itteta tozanka, kekkyoku kotae wa tanjun de, dare mo ga idomi tsudzukeru tabibito nanda, hora ame sae mo enerugi ni kaete, egao sakase odoriaka sou, taiyou wo shimesu bokura no compasu, tadotte yukeba jiyuu ni nareru kara, tomo ni uchiage you hanabi kimochi hitotsu ni shite, taiyou wa shizumi kurikaesu, ashita hare nante hoshou wa nai kedo, donna aranami sae mo umaku norikonashite unmei no rakuen wa ima koko ni aru (después del festival dijiste que lamentabas lo de ayer, si te dejas llevar por el sonido, alivianare hasta tus sentidos, y antes que lo sepas, estarás saltando. "porque ahí hay una montaña" decía un montañista, al final la respuesta es simple, que cualquiera es un viajero que sigue compitiendo. Mira, hasta la lluvia se convierte en energía, bailemos toda la noche haciendo florecer sonrisas. El sol se mueve a nuestro compas, di lo sigues podrás ser libre. Lancemos fuegos artificiales con los amigos, haciendo un solo sentimiento. El sol vuelve a ponerse, aunque no puedo asegurar que mañana este despejado, ni qué tipo de tormenta haya, la superaremos sin problemas. El paraíso destinado está aquí) _(ese fue el opening 6 de fairy tail, se los recomiendo, yo muy rara vez bailo y con esta canción bailo hasta sentada)

La gente se había animado con la canción todos estaban bailando, la canción era pegadiza y no podía estar más perfecta para un día de familia y amigos, no sabían como, pero de alguna forma kyoko termino bailando con Ren, "su padre", "su madre", incluida kanae que también se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo lo cual no era muy común en ella, lory estaba bailando solo en un compás de lo más extravagante porque nadie lograba seguirle el paso( yo: me acorde de uno de mis tíos, uuuuu. inner: está loca, no le presten atención, ella no es normal. Yo: tú no hables mucho, además yo era normalita antes, hasta que empecé a ver anime y una amiga me contagio su rareza el año pasado. Inner: ya pedazo de loca, para de escribir brutalidades y sigue con la historia. Yo: ok, pero yo me mando sola, excepto por mi madre y mi padre), jelly estaba dando pequeños saltos junto con María y yashiro mor alguna extraña razón estaba en modo fangirl full- _wiiiiiiiiii, que divertido-pensaba yashiro, y kyoko-chan está bailando con kanae-chan, ren y los padres de Ren, ohhhhhhhhhh, kyoko-chan tus suegros te quieren mucho._ La presentación termino y todos estaban juntos de nuevo.

-que lindos-dijo emocionada Julieta, apapachando y estrujando a María y a hiou- son tan talentosos

-querida-dijo kuu nervioso- los niños están azules, los estas dejando sin oxígeno-dicho esto Julieta los libero de su tortuosa forma de mostrar cariño.

-este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida-dijo kyoko rebosando felicidad, cuando su aura de repente se puso oscura y un escalofrió le recorrió por la espalda y se espeluco como gato- ¡ese beaggle está aquí, por algún lado, sal odioso bastardo! ¿O es que estas asustado?-grito kyoko furiosa.

-hola caperucita, venía a ver si necesitabas compañía-dijo reino- pero veo que no-dijo un poco furioso mirando a ren y luego a Julieta, quien le dio una diabólica sonrisa, como de "te acercas y te mato"- bueno yo mejor me voy, ya que al parecer no soy bienvenido ante algunas personas, bueno nos veremos durante la filmación caperucita.

-bueno, ya que todo acabo, ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos?-dijo el presidente

-mou, es cierto ya pronto vendrá siendo la hora de la cena-dijo kanae

-nooooooo, yo quería pasar más tiempo con onee-sama-dijo María haciendo un puchero- abuelito, otou-san, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a un restaurante familiar para la cena, todos juntos?, onegai, onegai, ¿siiii?-dijo María poniendo ojos de cordero degollado.

-siiiiiiiii, yo también quiero-dijo Julieta infantilmente- además en el restaurante podemos ver el estreno de BOX R.

-¡pues vamos!-dijo el presidente gritando- llamare a Sebastián, para que traiga la limusina-agrego mientras marcaba un número de teléfono y se iba a otro lado para poder hablar.

-¿hiou-kun, señor, van a ir con nosotros?-pregunto kanae y kyoko asentía emocionada

-pues… creo que si- decía hiou con un leve sonrojo y su abuelo lo grababa mientras aprobaba la salida a cenar- no puedo rechazar la amabilidad del presidente (vamos hiou todos sabemos que quieres ir con kanae, admitelo, eres un enano tsundere, ya verás más adelante, no todavía, tendrás que pasar tiempo con mi querida kanae-nee).

-bueno todo listo, ya vámonos-dijo lory- Sebastián nos está esperando afuera.

Todos subieron a la limusina para ir a un restaurante familiar, demoraron como media hora, tiempo en el que kyoko intentaba abrazar a kanae esta se negaba, ren quería contenía sus ganas de abrazar a kyoko, Julieta abrazaba a ren insistentemente, a kuu le rugía el estómago, el tiempo paso entre las frases de: onee-sama es genial, ren-sama también, amor, amor, amor, mis dos bebes, mouko-san, mou aléjate, tranquilízate mujer demonio, tengo hambre, que linda blusa, María hoy fue un buen día, la juventud de hoy en dia y las formas de molestarse mutuamente y disimuladamente de ren y yashiro, con que yui-chan y yuki-chan, ¿eh?-picaba ren- conque ren y kyoko-chan¿mmm? -picaba yashiro esta vez.

-ya llegamos-aviso Sebastián y todos bajaron de la limusina e ingresaron al restaurante.

**Soy muy malota, me tarde en publicar, gomennasai, sé que soy un vil ser humano, sobre lo del reportero que tomo las fotos en uno de los primeros capitulo, puede que en el próximo capítulo salga algo sobre eso o de pronto un par de capítulos más adelante, depende de cómo ordene la historia mi mente, gracias a yanahi u por poner la historia como favorita, y ahora los review:**

**Hizuri ken: te adoro, amo tu historia de la manger de kyoko, es única, y si estuve pensando un rato en eso de cincuenta sombras, no se me ocurria nada, hasta que se me ocurrio que esos fueran algunos de los libros que le dieron a kyoko, ¿has leído la saga?, yo solo el primero y empiezo el segundo.**

**Setsuka e Cain: gracias, por tu review, no pensé que una persona de diferente idioma al mío me fuera a dejar un review, bueno y como me dio flojera buscar el traductor, medio entendí lo que escribiste, yo también amo a ren y a kyoko, obviamente más a ren, jeje.**

**Haru: obviamente seguiré la historia, aunque tarde en actualizar no la voy a abandonar, me alegra que te guste.**

**Brenna: gracias, la verdad ya yo estaba a punto de creer que no tenía potencial y tenía un aura medio depresiva en esos días.**

**Selenne: no te preocupes, todo a su debido tiempo, saena va aparecer, reino ya apareció aquí, lo hice aparecer en este capítulo por ti, el muy flojo estaba tirado vagueando, ok no, jaja. Ya veremos que pasara en las vacaciones, tengo un par de ideas que no están claras y el nuevo proyecto empezara después de las vacaciones aunque claro, durante esas vacaciones ellos tendrán que leer el guion para personalizar a sus respectivos personajes y sé que todavía le falta mucho a la historia, creo que incluso podría a llegar a pasarse de los 20 capítulos.**

**ester: bueno, gracias a los review de todas los ánimos se me levantaron, así que no te preocupes.**

**ela999: espero que te allá gustado el capítulo, aunque yo no estuve tan contenta con el resultado, estuvo muy corto.**

**Gladys Ashenbert****:****wow, tres review de una sola vez, los review se aceptan a toda hora, jeje, si preferí hacer que kyoko actuara así, aunque de vez en cuanto tendrá sus momentos depresivos de "me voy al rincón", después de todo es kyoko de la que hablamos, fallaste en mi edad, tengo 16, estoy viejita, y este año me pongo más vieja. Si ese juego de los objetos, se me vino a la mente, precisamente ese fue uno de los capítulos que escribí cuando no tenía internet ni cable, y lo del beso no podía faltar. Te recomiendo bajo la misma estrella es muy lindo, a mí me encanto, y grey lo estoy leyendo, por cierto amo kaichou wa maid-sama, usui es tan adfasdjweud, lo adoro.**

**Sugey: gracias, si, cuando yo leo fanfics imagino que suceden en el manga, incluso un par de veces me he confundido porque me hacen pensar que de verdad paso en el manga.**

**Aquí de paso les recomiendo que se vean kaiseijuu sei no kakuritsu, también conocido como parasyte, prácticamente es mi primer anime gore.**


End file.
